Dulce Locura
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: En el amor siempre hay algo de locura, mas en la locura siempre hay algo de razón Un hospital psiquiatrico que guarda un oscuro secreto. Cuatro doctores inexpertos que descubriran que el amor y la locura son una peligrosa combinacion. Cap.14 NEW
1. Chapter 1

"_En el amor siempre hay algo de locura, mas en la locura siempre hay algo de razón_"

Friedrich Nietzsche

El hospital psiquiátrico "Konohagakure" es uno de los hospitales mas prestigiosos y reconocidos en todo Japón. En el se encuentran los mejores especialistas de psiquiatría en todo el mundo. Esta historia se centra en la vida de 4 pacientes y sus respectivos doctores. Donde descubrirán que el amor y la locura son una peligrosa combinación.

Hyuuga Hinata es una paciente la cual, creen sufre de esquizofrenia, pues ella dice poder ver y hablar con los espirutus. Su doctor sera un chico llamado Uzumaki Naruto, un profesor recien egresado de la carrera de psiquiatria. Impulsivo, hiperactivo y con gran positivismo. Hara cualquier cosa por poder ayudar a su paciente.

Yamanaka Ino es una paciente con un pasado atroz, despues de su violacion y aborto prematuro sufrio un severo trauma. En el cual creia que su hija era una muñeca. Uchiha Itachi, el medico de Ino, descubrira que la locura no es siempre accidental y puede llegar a ser provocada por uno mismo.

Uchiha Sasuke, hermano menor de Itachi, fue internado varios años atras por que en uno de sus ataques de histeria, cuando habia perdido su medicacion, asesino a sus propios padres, creyendo que ellos querian matarlo a el y a su hermano. Su doctora, Sakura Haruno, tendra que lidiar con su enfermedad, sin darse cuenta que ira desarrollando sentimientos que una persona normal no tendria por un "loco"

Kiragi Kurotsuki, una chica fria con transtorno bipolar, fue internada cuando una de sus personalidades asesino a tres de sus compañeros, incapaz de controlar sus impulsos asesinos, su unica salvacion era una camisa de fuerza. Akasuna no Sasori, un antipatico doctor que odia todo lo relacionado con los locos, cambiara de parecer mientras conviva con Kiragi, y se dara cuenta que la locura no es tan mala.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran Masashi Kishimoto, a mi no se me abria ocurrido una historia tan larga buena y con tanto relleno bueno hahah xD

NaruHina

ItaIno

SasuSaku

SasoKira /occ/

ShinoTayu

* * *

Capitulo 1. Comienzo

Una fuerte lluvia caía y en un frió vestíbulo del hospital psiquiátrico se encontraban 4 jóvenes sentados en una pequeña banca. Los 4 vestían batas blancas y se veían entusiasmados e inseguros por su primer día de empleo.

-Este lugar es tan tétrico como en las películas de terror- musito un rubio ojiazul cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza.

-Cállate Naruto, no me digas que ahora que terminamos la carrera ya piensas ejercer otro empleo-

-No es eso Sakura-chan, pero no puedes negar que este lugar da miedo-

-Sigues siendo igual de infantil que siempre- suspiro la pelirosa. Después contemplo a los otros dos hombres que se encontraban sentados junto a ella. Ambos eran realmente serios. Uno era pelinegro, con piel semimorena y unos profundos ojos azabaches. El otro era pelirrojo y pálido, con unos inexpresivos ojos castaños adornados por unas ojeras. Este se dio cuenta que lo miraba.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto con frialdad.

-Ehh… no, nada- la pelirosa volteo la mirada, cuando una mujer rubia y de enormes pechos se les acerco.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Tsunade y soy la directora de este hospital. Ustedes deben de ser los nuevos doctores… Sakura Haruno, Uzumaki Naruto, Akasuna no Sasori, Uchiha Itachi- hablo mientras revisaba unos papeles –Uchiha… ¿Qué casualidad eres algo de Uchiha Sasuke?-

-El es mi hermano menor Tsunade-sama- respondió en un hilo de voz. La directora lo contemplo por unos instantes y después se dio la vuelta.

-Síganme, les asignare un paciente- camino por varios pasillos y los 4 novatos la siguieron, hasta que se detuvo frente una puerta.

-Hinata Hyuuga. 16 años- comenzó a hablar –Ella tiene problemas de personalidad múltiple, su padre decidió internarla cuando una de sus personalidades ataco a su hermana menor Hanabi. Este caso te pertenecerá Uzumaki Naruto- le entrego una tablilla al ojiazul que contenía la información del caso –puedes pasar a conocerla- el rubio se quedo ahí parado viendo la plantilla. Tsunade se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando por el largo pasillo, deteniéndose frente a otra puerta.

-Yamanaka Ino. 17 años- repitió el mismo procedimiento –Victima de violación. Ella no tuvo ningún trauma grave por el suceso, sin embargo quedo embarazada, a los 5 meses de embarazo aborto. Eso le provoco un severo trauma y ahora cree que una muñeca es aquel hijo que esperaba. Uchiha Itachi, ese caso es para ti- la mujer le entrego la tablilla sin embargo este no la tomo.

-Tsunade-sama ¿hay alguna manera de que yo pueda atender el caso de Uchiha Sasuke?-

-Imposible. Como medico deberías entender que podría causarle un efecto negativo a Sasuke encontrarse con alguien de su familia-

-Pero… Tsunade-sama…-la directora lo interrumpió.

-No puedo hacer ningún cambio, así que tu atenderás a Yamanaka- le entrego la tablilla y se dio la vuelta. Itachi se quedo atrás un tanto enojado.

-Sakura, Sasori. Tengo entendido que ambos fueron la calificación mas alta en el examen de admisión. Por lo tanto supuse que no seria un problema para ustedes un caso mas difícil de lo normal- Llego al final del pasillo donde había dos cuartos aislados de los demás. –Estos son dos de nuestros pacientes mas problemáticos. El primero es Uchiha Sasuke, el al parecer tiene delirio de persecucion, a tal grado que lo llevo a asesinar a su padre y madre. Fue internado pues no lo consideraban como asesino, sino como enfermo mental. Sakura, tu te harás cargo de el. La siguiente es Kiragi Kurotsuki, al parecer esta chica se deleita con el placer de matar, pues asesino a tres de sus compañeros utilizando diferentes métodos de tortura. Los oficiales decidieron internarla pues consideraban que sus extraños comportamientos se debían a algún trauma. Este caso es para Sasori –Hizo una pausa- Sin embargo… Debido a su peligrosidad, ambos pacientes utilizan camisa de fuerza, así que sean cuidadosos- la pelirosa trago saliva y el pelirrojo siguió inexpresivo.

La directora les dedico una tranquila sonrisa y se dio la vuelta caminando por el pasillo. Dejando a los nuevos doctores encontrarse con su destino.

* * *

**Notas del capitulo:**

El inicio de esta enigmatica historia, se que hize algo corto el comienzo pero senti que solo eso seria lo mejor. Asi dejaria algo picados a los lectores haha. Se me complico mucho buscar enfermedades para los pacientes en un inicio, pero cuando fui escribiendo el resto de la historia se fueron definiendo. Quien diria que esta historia se inspiro en la cancion Koiji Romanesque, ending de Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei, todo nacio cuando vi un MAD de Akatsuki con esa cancion xD Este fanfic ya lo habia subido en otra pagina, pero me borraron la cuenta y cai en depresion TwT Pero ya volvere a iniciar a subirla uwu


	2. Chapter 2

Lamento la tardanza enserio! aqui la conti!

* * *

_**Capitulo 2. Presentaciones**_

Uzumaki Naruto se sentía algo inseguro de entrar al lugar, se supone que estaba preparado para esto, pero era diferente a las practicas con sus compañeros, esto era un caso real. Ahora no podía echarse atrás. Decidido, coloco su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta y la giro, para encontrarse con una bella dama de cabellos negros azulados que miraba perdidamente por la ventana. Aquella prenda blanca le hacia lucir mas pálida y le daba un efecto fantasmal.

-Esto… tu debes de ser Hinata-chan- la chica ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada –Yo seré tu nuevo doctor, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto- la joven de cabellos oscuros lo miro por unos segundos.

-Tu no pareces mala persona- susurro.

-Claro que no soy mala persona Hinata-chan, yo soy tu amigo- la chica abrió los ojos expresivamente.

-No eres como los otros- sonrió y luego comenzó a dar vueltas sobre si.

-¿los otros?- la chica se detuvo y lo miro.

-Los doctores de aquí son malas personas. Minato me lo dijo-

-¿Minato?-

-Minato es el alma de un paciente que antes estuvo aquí, siempre dice "ellos traman algo"-

-Los fantasmas no existen- dijo Naruto con certeza. Hinata se altero y grito.

-¡Si existen! ¡Minato existe! Minato es lo único real aquí- para después comenzar a reír y tumbarse sobre la cama. Naruto se inquieto ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ante esa reacción?

o0o0o0o0o

A varias habitaciones de esta, se encontraba un azabache un tanto molesto. No entendía el porque no podía atender el caso de su hermano menor, pero desgraciadamente Tsunade-sama estaba en lo cierto. Entro a la habitación con seguridad, intentaba calmarse respirando hondo repetidamente. Cuando entro se encontró con una dama de cabellos dorados y alborotados. Esta estaba arrodillada junto a su cama, cubriendo a una muñeca con una sabana.

-Emm… Yamanaka Ino ¿cierto?- pregunto su nombre leyendo la tablilla, esta lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido y coloco dos dedos sobre sus labios.

-Shh… el niño esta durmiendo- susurro.

-Esto… bueno, yo soy tu nuevo doctor. Puedes llamarme Itachi- la rubia lo contemplo con expresión seria, mirando fijamente su rostro, para después sonreír levemente.

-Aun no perteneces a ellos- susurro con una sonrisa, para después voltearse y comenzar a cantar una canción de cuna a la muñeca. Itachi no entendió esas palabras en absoluto.

o0o0o0o0o

Parecía que a todos les iba bien en cierta manera, pero no era lo mismo para la Haruno, pues las palabras de Tsunade aun daban vueltas en su cabeza. "Paciente peligroso" "Usan camisas de fuerza" "Sean cuidadosos" ¿Qué era a lo que se estaba enfrentando?

Sus manos temblaban cuando giro la perilla de la puerta. Ahí se encontró con un joven de cabellos oscuros como la noche y piel pálida, se veía demasiado delgado y ojeroso, como si no hubiera comido en varios días. Estaba recargado en la pared mirando hacia el techo.

-Ya les dije que no pienso comer ese asqueroso veneno- musito para después mirar a la recién llegada –Tu…- susurro sin despegar la mirada de ella.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y soy tu nueva doctora- sonrió levemente pero los nervios le ganaban. El chico la seguía contemplando.

-Tu cabello… es gracioso- sonrió levemente pero su mirada no mostraba emoción alguna, a la Haruno se le dibujo una venita en la frente, el comentario le molesto pero sabia que era mejor tranquilizarse.

-Mi cabello no tiene nada que ver contigo- el Uchiha rió eufóricamente y después miro a la chica con media sonrisa.

-Al menos ya no tendré que ver al molesto de Hatake- musito para si.

-¿Hatake?- pregunto la pelirosa, pero en el momento en que Sasuke iba a responder comenzaron a escucharse unos gritos provenientes del piso de abajo.

Parecía la voz de un chico joven que gritaba lastimosamente como si fuera cruelmente torturado. La Haruno no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero noto una extraña reacción en Sasuke. Este cayó de rodillas al piso y se acurruco sobre si mismo, todo su cuerpo templaba, simulando un pobre gato asustadizo mojado de pies a cabeza. Sus pupilas se había dilatado y no dejaba de susurrar "es gaara, es gaara" Sakura se acerco a el, tomandolo de los hombros, preguntandole si se encontraba bien, pero el Uchiha la miro con furia y se abalanzo sobre ella, haciendo que esta cayera de espaldas golpeando su cabeza. Sasuke se alejo rapidamente de ella y se coloco en una de las esquinas de la habitacion, reia con desesperacion y su mirada estaba perdida.

-No dejare que me hagan lo mismo a mi, no se los permitire- repitia una y otra vez, para despues gritar con locura -los matare, los matare a todos, asi acabara esta locura, todos moriran...yo los matare a todos- comenzo a reir siniestramente y se tiro al piso. La Haruno se limito a mirarlo de una distancia segura, pensando cual seria la mejor manera de tratar con el.

o0o0o0o0o

Frente a esa habitacion se encontraba un pelirrojo leyendo con detenimiento el expediente de la paciente que le habian asignado, no parecia un caso tan dificil, pero quizas ese era el problema. Nada de lo que decian los papeles daba una explicacion coherente de la demencia de esa chica. Cerro la carpeta con desgana cuando comenzo a escuchar varios gritos, fruncio el ceño y penso "-¿Acaso los locos no pueden ser mas silenciosos?-" su tono fue despota y una chispa de rencor centelleo en aquellos ojos castaños. Entro a la habitacion, al principio se sorprendio al ver a la chica que respondia al nombre de Kiragi recostada en el piso como si estuviera inconsciente. Su cuerpo era pequeño y su piel palida, la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto por un oscuro y rebelde cabello negro, era corto y cada punta señalaba a una direccion distinta. Sasori hizo una cara de aburrimiento y cerro la puerta.

-Mi nombre es Sasori y yo me encargare de tu caso- dijo de manera segura acercandose a la chica, aunque no esperaba ninguna respuesta de ella, pues segun el expediente, desde que Kiragi habia sido internada en este lugar no habia dicho palabra alguna. La chica se levanto y lo contemplo con unos frios ojos rojizos para despues voltearse y cubrir parte de su rostro con el cabello mal cortado.

-Parece que los bastardos de este lugar han traido gente nueva- musito amargamente con una sonrisa en los labios -¿que estaran tramando ahora?- el joven doctor se sorprendio al escucharla hablar pero fingio no mostrar interes.

-Vaya, al parecer no te comio la lengua el gato-

-Habla mucho para no saber nada de este lugar ¿hace cuanto llego? ¿un dia? ¿esta mañana?- el pelirrojo sonrio, al parecer esa chica era muy interesante.

-Pareces mas cuerda de lo que esperaba ¿porque te tienen encerrada aqui?-

-Muchos dicen que los locos eran gente muy sabia que al darse cuenta de esta podrida realidad decidieron escapar y refugiarse en la locura- Sasori habia escuchado eso antes, y al recordar, su rostro se torno reencoroso. En ese momento aquellos gritos extraños volvieron a escucharse y la pelinegra cerro los ojos con miedo, tristeza y rencor.

-Gaara... tu... ¿por que?- susurro para si mordiendo sus labios con furia -esos bastardos- Sasori la miro intentando entender sus palabras.

-Oye... esa persona que grita ¿la conoces?- pregunto autoritario, la pelinegra solo asintio -¿porque grita tanto?-

-Los "tuyos" lo llaman terapia- dijo con repugnancia.

-¿Y porque grita como si lo estuvieran torturando hasta la muerte?-

-Eso es lo que hacen- susurro la pelinegra, pero Sasori la escucho.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- la chica se quedo en silencio, se dio la vuelta y volvio a recostarse -Kiragi respondeme!- cerro los ojos fingiendo estar dormida -Dime Kiragi! ¿que quieres decir con eso?- no obtuvo respuesta alguna, fastidiado se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitacion.

o0o0o0o0o0o

En la cafeteria de aquel establecimiento, se encontraba entusiasmado un joven rubio de ojos azules como el cielo, miraba la comida hambriento. Cuando por fin le sirvieron se dispuso a buscar un lugar para sentarse. Hasta ese momento no se habia dado cuenta de lo pesado del ambiente en ese lugar. Habia muchos doctores ahi, y todos contemplaban de manera extraña. No pudo evitar sentir miedo de acercarseles. En su busqueda por una mesa vio que habia una libre, y ahi estaba Sakura leyendo unos papeles. El Uzumaki se acerco alegre y se sento junto a ella.

-¿Que tal tu primer dia, sakura-chan?- la pelirosa sonrio.

-Fue interesante, algo raro pero interesante- aun se sentia inquieta por los gritos de Sasuke, pero no mostraria su debilidad frente a Naruto.

-Ami me fue bien, mi paciente es muy rara, pero es realmente linda- se sonrojo un poco pero luego agito su cabeza -aunque no es tan guapa como tu Sakura-chan-

-No digas tonterias Naruto- en ese momento un azabache se acerco a la pelirrosa.

-¿Sakura Haruno, cierto?- pregunto cortezmente.

-Asi es ¿tu eres el hermano mayor de mi paciente?- Itachi bajo la mirada pero enseguida la levanto.

-¿Como esta Sasuke?- pregunto algo preocupado.

-El... se ve algo enfermo, pareciera que no esta comiendo, dijo algo como "no comere su veneno"- el azabache bajo la mirada.

-¿No les molesta si me siento aqui?- los chicos negaron la cabeza y el Uchiha tomo asiento. En ese momento llego Sasori y se sento como si nada hablando con Itachi.

-Este lugar me molesta, me arrepiento de no haber entrado a la Universidad de Arte-

-En ese caso ¿porque entraste a Psiquiatria?- el pelirrojo suspiro.

-Tu sabes que era lo que queria la vieja Chiyo... aparte no tolero que los pacientes se la pasen gritando -la pelirrosa se intereso en su conversacion.

-¿Tu tambien escuchaste los gritos?- el pelirrojo la miro desinteresado.

-Si, mi paciente dijo que quien gritaba era un tal gaara, que se encontraba en terapia-

-Sasuke tambien menciono a Gaara- susurro la pelirrosa.

-Algo raro esta pasando en este lugar- Naruto tenia un brillo en los ojos.

-Cierto, todos se comportan realmente extraños- musito Itachi.

-Hay que descubrir que es lo que sucede- Sakura se veia realmente interesada.

-Hagan lo que quieran- dijo Sasori bebiendo su jugo sin interes en las platicas de los demas.

* * *

_**Notas del capitulo:**_

Cuando termine de escribir este capitulo pense: Oh dios, todos estan realmente locos. Fue gracioso, aunque pense que seria muy excesivo. Desde un principio me encanto la personalidad de Hinata, pues en el anime jamas se le muestra asi. Aunque cuando describi a Ino no me gusto tanto, la escena fue muy corta, aunque si dio a entender un poco su demencia. La escena de Sasuke me fascino, decidi quitarle su personalidad fria aunque deje el sarcasmo, hasta es un poco bromista xD pero lo que mas me gusto fue sus cambios de personalidad. Con Kiragi se me complico, queria ponerla tambien toda loca como el resto, pero crei que seria interesante poner un personaje serio y aparentemente cuerdo.

**Respondiendo reviews~~**

**Namikaze:** Muchas gracias por leerlo, espero continues leyendo esta historia y encuentre mas reviews tuyos nwn

**OrangeNarelly:** Haha muchas gracias y falta lo bueno, espero dejara entendible el capitulo uwu, muchas gracias por el apoyo.

**Lawli:** hahaha jet aime moun amour, grazie por leer, ia sabia que te gustaba, prometo actualizar pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3. Ataques**_

Habían pasado varios días de que los jóvenes doctores se habían conocido con sus pacientes pero ningún caso parecía avanzar. Sabia que para lograr algo tendría que pasar mas que una sola semana, pero el joven Uzumaki comenzaba a impacientarse, pues sentía que en ese lugar estaba pasando algo raro y tétrico, y quería mas que nada el terminar con el caso rápido y buscar otro empleo.

Camino por el largo pasillo, que según el, cada día estaba mas helado, sin duda se sentía dentro de una película de terror. "Solo falta el fantasma que pide salvación y la enfermera cubierta de sangre" se repetía así mismo con temor. Cuando iba a abrir la habitación de la Hyuuga se detuvo al escuchar voces. Parecía que la pelinegra estaba hablando sola.

-Eso no es bueno Minato… es muy peligroso… debemos decirles… pero… Naruto-kun debe saber que… esta bien… no diré nada, te lo prometo Minato- Naruto abrió la puerta apresurado y Hinata se quedo en silencio mirándolo un poco asustada.

-¿con quien hablabas hina-chan?- pregunto el ojiazul.

-con Minato- respondió la chica.

-¿y que te dijo?- la oji-perla desvió la mirada.

-nada… nada…- respondió dándose la vuelta y sentándose en el piso.

-vamos dime, yo soy tu amigo-

-Minato no quiere que te lo diga- Naruto se puso frente a ella, con su rostro a unos centímetros del de la oji-perla, esta se sonrojo a mas no poder.

-¿por favor?- pregunto como niño pequeño.

-Na…Naruto-kun- Hinata grito y le dio un cabezazo a Naruto alejándose con temor a una esquina de la habitación, este quedo un tanto inconciente por el golpe. El corazón de Hinata palpitaba con rapidez y sus mejillas estaban rojísimas. "-¿Qu… que me esta pasando?-" se preguntaba la pelinegra.

o0o0o0o0o0o

A varias habitaciones de distancia, una pelirosa no tenia idea de cómo tratar a su paciente. Desde aquel incidente de los gritos, Sasuke no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra, y se la pasaba todo el día en un rincón de la habitación mirando a la nada. Sin comer, sin dormir, solo se levantaba a hacer sus necesidades, pero solo a eso. Cuando Sakura entraba a la habitación ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, y ella no tenia idea de cómo tratarlo. Entro a la habitación algo desganada, sabia que ese día no podría lidiar con Sasuke. Estaba algo hambrienta, pues se le había hecho tarde y no había desayunado en su casa. Al entrar noto que Sasuke otra vez no había comido, pues el plato de pasta estaba sin tocar, donde de seguro lo había dejado la enfermera. A Sakura le pareció algo molesto, era cierto que la comida sabia asquerosa, pero le parecía arrogante que le dejaran la comida en el suelo a un joven que ni siquiera podía utilizar las manos. Tomo el plato y la cuchara, para después acercarse a Sasuke e intentar darle de comer en la boca.

-Come un poco- le pidió acercando la cuchara, este la miro con odio.

-No comeré ese veneno-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque ellos planean matarme- la chica suspiro e intento cambiar de tema.

-¿Hace cuanto que no comes?-

-Mucho tiempo- la pelirosa se levanto y se dirigió a la salida -¿A dónde vas?- el Uchiha se vio en la necesidad de preguntar. Temeroso de que los otros doctores volvieran y le hicieran lo que a Gaara.

-Voy por algo a mi casillero, ya vengo- ella salio y el pelinegro se quedo en silencio arrinconado en una esquina. Después de unos minutos la pelirosa volvió con una cajita de plástico color rosado. Un bento.

-Si no quieres la comida de aquí, te daré de la mía- se sentó frente a el y abrió la cajita, mostrando unas tiras de pollo y arroz blanco con curry encima. Sakura rompió los palillos y tomo una tira de pollo. –Ahora di AHH- el Uchiha la contemplo por unos instantes.

-¿no es veneno?- pregunto temeroso. La Haruno se llevo la tira a la boca y tomo otra.

-Si fuera veneno no me lo comería, ahora come- dijo acercando la tira a la boca de Sasuke, este dudo pero finalmente el hambre le gano y tomo la tira. No había probado nada mas sabroso en semanas. Con desesperación comenzó a comer, alimentado por Sakura. La pelirrosa no lo había notado, pero el Uchiha era realmente atractivo, se preguntaba como había terminado en ese lugar. ¿Cómo era posible que un chico que parecía tan tranquilo cometiera tal masacre? Sakura quería preguntarle sus verdaderas razones, pero no era el momento.

o0o0o0o0o

Sasori se encontraba sentado en una esquina de la habitación, leyendo con tranquilidad un libro. Mientras que su paciente, la chica de cabellos negros y alborotados, se encontraba recostada en el piso, en silencio, sin decir ni una palabra. Así había estado todo este tiempo, en un voto de silencio. Sasori cerró el libro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas permanecer en silencio?- pregunto con un tanto de arrogancia. No hubo respuesta –Mira, no obligare a que me hables sobre lo que sucedió la otra vez, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, a ti en especifico, pero si no hablas no podré ayudarte- esta vez su tono era sincero, la chica se levanto y lo contemplo por unos segundos.

-¿y como planeas ayudarme?- Sasori se alegro de que la chica hablara, pero no tuvo idea de cómo responder.

-Aun no lo se, pero te ayudare de alguna manera, tenlo por seguro- la chica rio amargamente y volvió a acostarse en el piso.

-Aun no sabes lo que realmente pasa en este lugar, para ellos es mejor que estuviéramos muertos- el pelirrojo frunció el ceño, pero no comento nada. Vio como un plato de comida estaba en el piso sin tocar.

-¿No vas a comer?-

-No tengo hambre- respondió sin aliento recostada.

-Tienes que comer- la chica guardo silencio, se levanto y se acerco al plato, para después arrodillarse a tomar la comida, como si fuera un perro comiendo de su tazón. Sasori la detuvo de los hombros -¿Qué haces?-

-Hago lo que me pediste, comer-

-Pero no debes comer de esa manera, no eres un animal- Sasori deshizo el nudo de la camisa de fuerza, sus mangas quedaron sueltas y sus manos eran totalmente libres ahora.

Miro el plato, pero después su expresión cambio, no podía dejar de contemplar aquel cuchillo que se encontraba junto los cubiertos, se alejo unos pasos con expresión horrorizada, se abrazo el cuerpo y cayo al piso, teniendo ligeros temblores.

-Amárrame! Amárrame!- no dejaba de repetir.

-¿Qué pasa Kiragi?-

-Átame… átame… antes de que…- su cuerpo seguía temblando, parecía fuera de si.

-Kiragi… dime que te pasa… ¿Qué sucede?- la chica se abalanzo sobre Sasori, tomando el cuchillo y levantándolo en alto, amenazando el cuello de Sasori.

Este la miro extrañado, varios segundos le llevo entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Tomo la mano de la chica y se coloco sobre ella, deteniendo su ataque, el era mas fuerte y ágil que ella, eso era una ventaja. La chica lo miraba con rabia, una expresión que no había visto antes en ella. Parecía una persona totalmente distinta. Le quito el cuchillo de la mano y lo lanzo lejos, para después recostarse totalmente sobre ella y abrazarla con fuerza, en un intento de calmarla y retenerla.

-Kiragi… tranquilízate… por favor- le susurra a su oído con tranquilidad, mientras esta seguía temblando lanzando gruñidos animales, como una fiera salvaje que es atrapada por una trampilla humana. –Tranquila… estoy aquí… yo soy tu amigo…- los gruñidos se fueron haciendo cada vez mas leves y la chica volvió en si. Cuando Sasori sintió que ya no había peligro se separo de ella. Pero aun apresaba sus manos como modo de precaución.

-¿Volví a hacerlo?- pregunto con la mirada baja.

-¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió?- la chica negó con la cabeza.

-No recuerdo nada, solo recuerdo hasta que soltaste el nudo de la camisa, todo lo demás es totalmente blanco-

/esto es malo/ pensó sasori /ella no recuerda nada de lo sucedido/ -Los días de los asesinatos que cometiste ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió?-

-No, nada, todo es blanco, como ahora- Sasori frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio, al parecer esto seria mas complicado de lo que creía.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, ahorita ando algo apuradilla e intentare actualizar con mas rapidez hohohoho

Gracias **Namikaze Rock** por el review nwn


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4. Sempai**_

Un azabache de presencia imponente entro a la habitación de una bella rubia. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que su paciente se encontraba sumida en un profundo sueño, cosa que le alegro, pues la chica necesitaba descansar debes en cuando. Se acerco a ella y la miro con expresión de ternura, después de varios días de estar trabajando en ese lugar ya se había encariñado con aquella paciente. La chica se veía tan pacifica cuando dormía, que el Uchiha no entendía como una dama tan bella había tenido que sufrir tanto, y terminar en un lugar tan oscuro como este. La Yamanaka se agito en sueños e Itachi comenzó a acariciar su cabello en una manera de tranquilizarla, ella abrió lentamente sus ojos al sentir las caricias. Y contemplo al pelinegro con sus expresivos ojos zafiros.

-Será mejor que duermas un poco mas- le dijo Itachi con ternura, notando las ojeras que adornaban los bellos ojos de la rubia.

-Eres muy parecido a Sasuke- musito la chica con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Conoces a mi hermano?- la chica asintió.

-Casi todos los que estamos aquí nos conocemos, ellos nos han encerrado juntos… muchas cosas pasan aquí, y ellos creen que no nos damos cuenta-

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-

-Será mejor que te vayas- la chica volteo el rostro mirando hacia la ventana.

-¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?-

-Es mas seguro, irte antes de que sepas demasiado-

-Ino, no abandonare a mi paciente- la chica lo miro como si se debatiera entre decirle algo de suma importancia o no, después se exalto de la nada y tomo la muñeca en sus manos.

-El bebe esta llorando, shhh, ya mi niño, ya mi amado, no llores, mama esta aquí- le decía cariñosamente a la muñeca mientras la arrullaba. Itachi la miraba con preocupación, tenia el presentimiento de que su locura no era natural, hasta hace un momento ella hablaba con tranquilidad, pero cuando estuvo apunto de decirle algo importante comenzó a fingir demencia. ¿Qué era lo que hacia en ese lugar? ¿En serio estaba loca o solo aparentaba?

o0o0o0o0o

No cabía duda que mientras mas pasaba el tiempo, mas se involucraban los jóvenes doctores con sus pacientes. Quizás era por su nueva experiencia, quizás por la emoción de que ese fuera el primer caso de sus vidas. Pero unos fuertes lazos comenzaban a formarse, lazos que pondrían en riesgo todo por lo que habían luchado. Bien dicen que en la medicina es mejor jamás involucrar tus sentimientos.

Un rubio de ojos azules y piel tigreña, se encontraba distraídamente ojeando unos archivos, cuando una hermosa chica de cabellos rosados se le acerco.

-¿Estudiando? No pareces tu- le dijo burlona. El Uzumaki ni siquiera levanto la mirada.

-Estoy buscando información, sobre el paciente que según esto Hinata puede ver, un tal Minato… pero no encuentro nada-

-Quizás solo es producto de la esquizofrenia-

-No lo creo… parece tan real… aparte estoy seguro que Hinata no sufre de esquizofrenia-

-¿Cómo estas seguro?-

-Tengo el presentimiento… se que pasa algo feo en este lugar… y puede que Minato sea la clave- En ese momento un extraño doctor de cabello negro y gafas oscuras apareció tras ellos.

-No creo que sea conveniente que sigas con tus investigaciones… Naruto-kun- el ojiazul se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa.

-Shino-sempai! Usted esta trabajando aquí-

-Así es Naruto, pronto cumpliré el año trabajando aquí, por eso te recomiendo que detengas tus investigaciones, a la directora le molesta que los doctores hagan cosas por su cuenta-

-Pero sempai…-

-Conoces el dilema… Los que rompen las reglas son escoria- Naruto bajo la mirada. –En fin, me alegra que hayas terminado la carrera, con tus notas dudaba que pudieras conseguir un trabajo respetable-

-Sempai, ya le dije que mi notas no tenían nada que ver, aparte saque buenas calificaciones en los exámenes y aquí me tiene- el Aburame sonrió, o eso pareció. En su rostro inexpresivo era difícil distinguir un atisbo de emoción.

-Como digas, pero escúchame bien, la directora se molestara mucho si te ve haciendo esa investigación- Shino se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, caminando con aire despreocupado.

-¿No crees que se ve mas raro que antes?- pregunto la pelirrosa.

-Si, se ve mas tranquilo y… feliz-

-¿Algo especial le habrá pasado en este lugar?-

-Quien sabe… pero su advertencia hizo que sintiera escalofríos… sin embargo no me detendré… Necesito saber quien es Minato y que sucede en este lugar- Naruto estaba decidido, descubriría el secreto de esta cárcel a toda costa.

o0o0o0o0o0o

A varios pasillos del lugar, un doctor de apariencia fría, solitaria e inexpresiva. Escondiendo su mirada bajo unas gafas oscuras. Entraba a una habitación. Una dama de cabellos castaños y largos se encontraba respirando agitada en una esquina del cuarto. Su mirada estaba perdida y su rostro lleno de moretones, llevaba una venda rodeando su frente y también llevaba las manos y las piernas con vendas. Shino sonrió levemente al verla, algo que parecía una sonrisa sincera. Se acerco a ella y acaricio su mejilla.

-Parece que fue muy dura la terapia- la chica no respondió y shino se limito a mirarla. El cuerpo de ella seguía temblando y su respiración se hacia a cada momento mas irregular. –Sabes que es por tu bien, así podrás curar esas alucinaciones que tienes-

-Yo no lo mate, yo no lo mate, yo no lo mate- comenzó a susurrar la chica sumida en un profundo abismo.

-Ya lo se, tu no fuiste quien lo mato, así que tranquilízate- Shino se acerco al lavabo que estaba en el baño y mojo un pequeño pañuelo, para después acercarse a la chica y comenzar a limpiar las heridas.

-Yo no lo mate, yo soy niña buena, yo no lo mate, no deben castigarme- seguía susurrando cegada por la locura.

-Así es, tu no lo mataste, tu eres una niña buena- Shino la abrazo, protegiéndola es sus brazos –Tranquila Tayuya, tu eres una niña buena-


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5. Pistas

Las cosas no parecían mejorar en absoluto. O eso pensaba Naruto Uzumaki. No podía encontrar ningún tipo de información referente a ese misterioso Minato. Quizás lo único que le quedaba era intentar preguntarle a la hyuuga sobre aquel "fantasma". Aunque era imposible que le respondiera, desde hace días que hinata se comportaba muy extraño con el, nunca lo miraba a los ojos y siempre ignoraba sus comentarios, además siempre que lo veía de frente parecía tener fiebre, pues su cara además de estar rojísima estaba ardiendo.

Camino por el pasillo, en dirección a la habitación de la paciente, cuando se topo con una bella pelirrosa que miraba con preocupación unos papeles que llevaba en las manos.

-Sakura-chiiian~ le grito juguetón Naruto, cuando ella le cubrió la boca y lo arrincono contra la pared.

-Cierra la boca Naruto, encontré algo interesante que quizás pueda ayudarnos- la chica le mostró los papeles con cuidado, en los cuales había la fotografía de un chico de cabellos rojizos y notables ojeras.

-Sabaku no Gaara, falleció el día de ayer, al parecer de causas desconocidas, pero leyéndolo mas detalladamente murió después de una de sus terapias semanales ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar eso?-

-Pobre chico- fue lo único que pudo decir el Uzumaki y Sakura respondió con una mueca de fastidio.

-Idiota… en fin, esto podría ser una pista, pero será mejor dejarlo para luego, robe estos papeles cuando el guardia de los archivos salio por su desayuno-

-¿Sakura-chan robando?- Naruto no podía creérselo.

-Cállate, mejor se lo comentaremos luego a los demás… volveré con mi paciente- la Haruno se dio la vuelta y camino por el extenso pasillo, Naruto la contemplo unos segundos, pensando en lo que debía hacer. Después siguió caminando en dirección a la habitación de la Hyuuga.

o0o0o0o0o

Un pelirojo de mirada indiferente caminaba por el vestíbulo de aquel escalofriante hospital, pensando en las posibilidades de ayudar a su paciente. Cuando algo en específico llamo su atención. Una rubia de coletas y un castaño estaban hablando con la directora del plantel. Esta tenía una cara de pena en lo que les decía unas palabras a los dos jóvenes. Al oírlas la rubia comenzó a llorar desolada, mientras que el otro chico la abraza mientras contenía sus propias lágrimas. Desde donde Sasori se encontraba no podía escuchar lo que estaban diciendo, así que camino discretamente por donde ellos estaban cuando escucho a la rubia preguntar que donde podían ver el cuerpo.

-Sasori, ven acá un segundo- el doctor sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda, creía que habían descubierto sus intentos de escuchar la conversación.

-¿Qué sucede Tsunade-sama?-

-¿Podrías llevar a estos dos jóvenes a la morgue, desean ver el cuerpo de su hermano menor, que falleció anoche en por un ataque-

-Entendido Tsunade-sama- por un momento sintió alivio, pero no sabia lo que se encontraría en ese lugar.

o0o0o0o0o

En una habitación alejada de todas estas, un pelinegro se debatía contra si mismo, intentando encontrar la respuesta de lo que era correcto y lo que no. Quito sus gafas oscuras y se miro al espejo, podía notar el cansancio acumulado bajo sus ojos, dibujado en unas notables ojeras. Llevaba semanas sin dormir, pensando en lo que era mejor para su paciente o no. Mojo su cara con cuidado, intentando buscar alivio en la frescura del agua, pero de nada sirvió. Salio del baño y contemplo durante varios segundos a su paciente, que dormía tranquilamente sobre la cama. Sonrió con ternura, sabia que eso seria lo mejor para ella. De repente ella se agito en sueños, de sus labios escaparon varios gemidos de dolor, mientras susurraba "no mas, no mas por favor, duele, duele" Ni siquiera en sus sueños podía estar tranquila. Shino se acerco y acaricio su rostro intentando tranquilizarla de alguna manera. ¿Acaso estaba bien seguir con esto? ¿Era la única forma de ayudarla, verdad? ¿Cuál era la respuesta a todas esas interrogaciones? Lo único que debía hacer era guardar silencio y esperar.

o0o0o0o0o

Sasori llevo a los dos visitantes a la morgue, no sabia que hacer en ese tipo de casos, mas porque no tenia idea de lo que en realidad le había sucedido a ese paciente, y si los familiares preguntaban no sabría que responderles. Aparte no toleraba la idea de lidiar con los remordimientos ajenos, como doctor se le había enseñado a lidiar con los problemas de los pacientes, pero jamás a tratar con el familiar de un paciente que acababa de fallecer. La chica de las coletas no dejaba de sollozar, mientras que el otro intentaba hacerse el fuerte y tomaba valerosamente la mano de la chica.

-Lamento mucho su perdida- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al pelirrojo. La rubia sollozo aun mas pero el otro chico solo asintió.

-No se preocupe doctor, solo queremos ver a nuestro hermano- Sasori suspiro, abriendo la puerta que daba hacia la morgue.

En una cama de metal, cubierto por una delicada sabana blanca, yacía el cuerpo inmóvil de un joven el cual había dado fin a su corta vida, los dos hermanos se acercaron y el hombre fue el que tomo la iniciativa y tomo con cuidado el borde de la sabana, descubriendo el rostro de su pequeño hermano. El pálido rostro tenia los ojos cerrados, pareciera que solo estaba durmiendo y en cualquier momento despertaría y saludaría con una alegre sonrisa a sus dos hermanos. La chica no pudo resistir mirarle, cayo al piso de rodillas llorando como si la estuvieran torturando, por las mejillas del castaño rodaron varias lagrimas, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza y colocaba la manta de nuevo a su lugar.

-Gaara… ¿Por qué?- susurro para si, pero luego sonrió amargamente –Al menos ahora podrás estar en paz… hermanito-

Sasori no sabia que hacer en una situación como esta, lo único que pudo hacer fue guardar silencio. Kankurou tomo a su hermana de los hombros y la ayudo a salir de la habitación. En cambio Sasori se quedo mirando el cuerpo. Se acerco a este y levanto la manta, hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta de la cantidad de marcas de golpes que tenia el cuerpo, lleno de moretones y cortaduras. Lo único intacto era el rostro. No supo que pensar. Quizás el paciente se había causado todas las heridas. Volvió a cubrirlo y se dio la vuelta, no entendía lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar. Pero ahora creía que era realmente escalofriante.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6. Pasado Blanco**_

El tiempo pasaba, para unos muy rápido, a otros les parecía eterno. En especial a la joven Hinata Hyuuga, que sentía que el tiempo cada vez era mas lento, a tal punto de detenerse y no avanzar ni una milésima de segundo. No estaba loca. De eso estaba segura. Pero no había manera de probarles lo contrario a todos esos doctores. Jamás entenderían el don de esa joven. Jamás nadie se molesto en entenderlo. Ni siquiera su madre fue capaz de aceptarlo, a pesar de que ella padeciera lo mismo. Los odiaba. A cada uno de los miembros de su familia. Por no entender por lo que ella estaba pasando, por negar lo que por generaciones había sido heredado, por creer que era una maldición en vez de un verdadero milagro. ¿Por qué ocultar algo como eso? ¿Por qué actuar como si nada pasara? Intentando vivir una vida "normal" Como toda su familia lo había hecho. No, no haría lo mismo.

Contemplo un pequeño reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes de la habitación, eran las 3:15 de la madrugada y aun no dormía nada. Se acerco hacia la ventana, que daba directamente al jardín de las rosas del hospital. Donde los pacientes solían tomar semanalmente su tan esperado baño de sol. De repente un hombre de cabellera rubia y mirada solitaria apareció tras ella. Su cuerpo estaba traslucido y su piel desprendía un extraño brillo dorado.

-Deberías de dormir- dijo aquel hombre con tono un tanto cariñoso.

-No puedo hacerlo… quiero salir de este lugar-

-¿Por qué ahora?-

-Si sigo viendo a Naruto-kun terminare diciéndole toda la verdad- el hombre se quedo callado.

-Algún día tendría que enterarse-

-Minato… estas muerto… ya no puedes hacer nada en este mundo ¿Por qué no vas hacia la luz?- el rubio se quedo en silencio y comenzó a alejarse lentamente.

-No lo se- susurro antes de que su cuerpo atravesara por completo la pared.

La pelinegra cerro los ojos y después volvió a abrirlos, contemplando el lugar donde unos minutos antes se había encontrando un alma incomprendida condenada a vagar por la eternidad en los oscuros pasillos de un frió hospital. Las probabilidades de que en realidad estuviera loca aumentaban a cada segundo, nadie le creería si dijera que el alma de un paciente que murió en el hospital aun se encontraba vagando ahí. Lo único que dirían es eso: que estaba loca.

Se recostó sobre su cama y oculto su rostro tras una cortina de hermosos cabellos azulados. Su mirada se había tornado triste y había perdido su brillo. No había manera de salir de ese lugar, en ningún momento hubo posibilidad. Desde el momento en el que puso un pie en ese hospital psiquiátrico sabía que nunca podría volver a salir. Odiaba eso. Minato se lo había dicho, en ese lugar no había escapatoria.

Cerró los ojos, se sentía cansada. Desolada. Nunca le había importado ese sentimiento. Ella se encontraba bien hablando de vez en cuando con los otros internos, y siempre hablando con su visitante nocturno. Pero ahora se sentía diferente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por Uzumaki Naruto? Desde la llegada de ese doctor su mentalidad había cambiado por completo. Y un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado comenzaba a nacer en su interior.

Mientras su mente divagaba en una infinidad de pensamientos su cuerpo fue cayendo poco a poco presa del sueño. Sus parpados se cerraron cansados hasta verse sumida en un profundo y reconfortante sueño.

Era invierno, y una ligera capa de nieve cubría toda la ciudad. Una niña de cabellos negros azulados se encontraba jugando con la nieve acumulada que había en su patio. Amaba la nieve, mas porque, según ella era del mismo color que sus ojos. Sin darse cuenta, una niña de su misma edad apareció frente ella, la pequeña Hinata levanto la mirada pero no pudo creer lo que veía. Era una niña hermosa, de cabellos castaños claros y largos, y ojos morados sin igual. Su mirada era triste y solo vestía un ligero vestido blanco sin mangas. Hinata no entendía como esa niña podía estar en pleno invierno con tan pocas ropas sin sentir nada de frío. Se sorprendió aun mas cuando vio los pies descalzos de la niña pisar la nieve sin dificultad.

-¿E-estas bien?- pregunto tímida la Hyuuga. La niña se limito a mirarla fijamente.

-¿Dónde estoy?- respondió finalmente aquella misteriosa niña, con una voz dulce pero al mismo tiempo tenebrosa.

-E-estas en la casa del clan Hyuuga… Yo m-me llamo Hinata… ¿e-estas perdida, verdad? ¿y tus papas? ¿Cómo te llamas?- comenzó a preguntar la oji-perla, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

En cambio la niña se sentó en el piso y comenzó a llorar. Hinata no supo que hacer, así que decidió buscar ayuda. Entro a la casa buscando algún adulto, ellos sabrían que hacer en esta situación. Encontró a su madre en la cocina y apresurada la llevo hasta el patio.

-Mama, mama, hay una niña en el patio- señalo a la misteriosa ojimorado y su madre hizo una cara de espanto, pero luego intento tranquilizar su expresión.

-Hinata, ahí no hay nada-

-Ahí esta mama, es una niña de mi edad, esta sola y descalza- en ese momento el padre de Hinata llego a donde estaban

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Papa, hay una niña en medio de la nieve- el hombre se fijo y entrecerró los ojos varias veces.

-Yo no veo nada Hina-chan-

-Déjala querido, es solo su imaginación- Hinata se molesto y cuando volvió a mirar ya no había nadie, quizás era cierto y solo era su imaginación.

Era noche buena, y todos los hyuuga se encontraban reunidos cenando bajo el calor de una chimenea, todos estaban rebosantes de alegría. Hinata Hyuuga ya era toda una bella dama a pesar de sus 14 años. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que la madre de Hyuuga Neji, hizo un comentario que hizo un silencio incomodo en toda la habitación.

-Mi neji me contó que anoche vio a Hinata hablar sola en el lago-

-Mama!- grito Neji algo apenado, pues tenia la esperanza de que su madre no le dijera a nadie.

-De-debe de ser un error- dijo algo asustada la madre de Hinata.

-Estaba hablando con un espíritu- respondió secamente la ojiperla. Todos se quedaron callados y luego el padre de Hinata se hecho a reír.

-Por dios Hina-chan, ya estas algo grande para andar inventando ese tipo de historias-

-No estoy inventando nada padre, yo puedo ver espíritus- todos se quedaron callados ante esa extraña afirmación y la madre de Neji tomo la salsa para el pavo.

-Que buena salsa! Sin duda deben de darme la receta- la platica volvió a su rumbo y todos volvieron a hablar alegres, pero siempre evitando mirar a Hinata, pues estaban seguros que se había vuelto loca.

"_Es cierto, nunca nadie me creyó, siempre negaron la existencia de mi don, siempre creyeron que estaba loca, por eso me encerraron en este lugar, quizás enserio estoy loca"_

Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de la ojiperla, mientras que un rubio ojiazul limpiaba con uno de sus dedos aquella lagrima derramada. La miraba con algo de tristeza, intentando encontrar la manera para ayudarla. Sin darse cuenta un sentimiento muy fuerte había nacido hacia esa chica, quizás sea solo la relación Doctor-Paciente, pero sabia que tenia que proteger a la Hyuuga y sin duda debía conseguir una cura a su enfermedad y sacarla de ese lugar.

-¿Qué estarás soñando… Hinata-chan?- susurro mientras contemplaba aquel rostro pálido de aspecto angelical.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7. Baño de Sol**_

Era sábado por la mañana, y después del desayuno todos los pacientes podrían salir a tomar su baño de sol semanal al jardín de las rosas. Un azabache de mirada fría dirigía de la mano a una bella rubia de mirada perdida. Estaba un tanto preocupado, tanto de su paciente como de su pequeño hermano menor. Desde que había llegado a ese hospital imágenes del pasado atestaban su mente. Aun mas dolorosas que meses atrás, cuando lo único que sabia de Sasuke era que estaba internado en un hospital. Ahora tenía una idea de su condición, y sabía que estaba sufriendo todo lo sucedido, más que sus padres pudieron haber sufrido, mas que el mismo por la pérdida de sus padres… sin duda, el que más debía estar sufriendo era Sasuke.

Al momento de salir al pateo no se dio cuenta que el día era nublado, Ino soltó su mano y corrió hacia una fuente que se situaba en el jardín de las rosas. Esa acción hizo que Itachi volviera a la realidad. La chica sonreía, jamás la había visto reír de esa manera, eso le hizo sentir una calidez en el pecho que le hizo mirarla con ternura. En ratos se comportaba como una niña pequeña. Solo que esta vez había ignorado por completo el muñeco, ya que Ino desde la mañana había obligado a Itachi a cargarlo. Se sentó en la fuente que la Yamanaka había encontrado, esta estaba viendo su reflejo en el agua. Itachi la contemplo unos momentos con curiosidad por sus acciones.

-¿Qué tanto vez?- le pregunto

-Mi cabello… esta muy desordenado- Itachi se sorprendió, desde que había llegado a ese lugar la rubia jamás se había preocupado por su apariencia, solo por su bebe. –Quizás debería amarrarlo-

-No hay necesidad, me gusta mucho como se te ve así- dijo el mayor de los Uchiha sin pensar, cuando se dio cuenta que esas palabras habían salido de su boca se sonrojo levemente y volteo la mirada hacia arriba –aunque si tu quieres traerlo amarrado es tu decisión-

Escucho como la rubia reía y se levantaba corriendo hacia los rosales. Itachi sonrió y bajo la mirada contemplando la muñeca. Tenia el presentimiento de que Ino solo actuaba esa locura, pero aun no lograba entender el porque de toda esa farsa. El ruido de la fuente lo fue relajando poco a poco, comenzó a recordar el pasado, los días con su hermano y la noche en la que todo ocurrió.

Era una noche a mediados de julio, llovía con fuerza e Itachi se había quedado atrapado en el Instituto. Tenia muchas presiones, aun no sabia que carrera estudiaría en la universidad y solo quedaban unas cuantas semanas para hacer tramites. Debía de escoger una carrera rápido o perdería un año. Se hacia tarde y sabia que debía irse cuanto antes o sus padres se enojarían.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- le susurro al oído una chica de cabellos azulados y aspecto punk

-¿Konan? Emm…. Si, pero ¿no te saldrías mucho de tu ruta?- pregunto preocupado Itachi.

-No te preocupes, me dirijo a casa de Pain-

El chico subió al auto sin saber lo que le esperaba. Estaba preocupado por Sasuke, llevaba 3 días sin tomar sus medicamentos y se había encerrado totalmente en su habitación. Tenia un mal presentimiento, esperaba que nada malo le hubiera pasado a su hermano. Al llegar a la casa quedo impactado ante la escena. Estaba rodeado de policías y una ambulancia estaba en el lugar. Algo no andaba bien. Corrió hasta la entrada pero un oficial lo detuvo.

-No puede pasar señor-

-yo vivo aquí- grito Itachi desesperado, imaginando lo peor -¿Qué esta pasando?- al escuchar el oficial eso le tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia el interior de la casa.

-En ese caso quizás usted sea capaz de manejar esta situación-

Al entrar a la sala sintió que su alma se fragmentaba en mil pedazos. En primer lugar por ver el cuerpo inmóvil y sin vida de sus padres en el piso cubiertos de sangre, pero quizás, lo que mas le hizo caer en la desesperación fue el ver a su pequeño hermano, Sasuke, cubierto de sangre y atentando contra su vida con una navaja que vacilaba a centímetros de su cuello.

-Aléjense! Aléjense de mi o me matare!- grita desesperado, con sus ojos muy abiertos, como si quisieran salírseles por completo.

-Sasuke!- grito Itachi desesperado, el menor de los Uchiha se quedo inmóvil, dejando caer la navaja y lanzándose a los brazos de Itachi desbordando lagrimas.

-Yo no quería hacerlo, yo no quería hacerlo- repetía una y otra vez entre sollozos, abrazando con desesperación a su hermano –Ellos querían matarme, solo me defendí, yo los quería hermano, los quería tanto como a ti, ellos me atacaron… yo… yo… solo…- no pudo continuar pues el llanto cortaba todas sus palabras- los policías no lograban entender la escena, pero en cuanto el asesino se hubiera tranquilizado seguirían con las investigaciones.

"En ese momento yo les dije todo sobre la enfermedad de Sasuke…y ellos decidieron que seria mejor encerrarlo en este lugar, así no volvería a cometer ningún asesinato… pero, jamás le preguntaron su opinión a Sasuke, yo me prometí a mi mismo que lo protegería, sin embargo lo arrebataron de mis brazos y no pude hacer nada para impedirlo… Por eso estudie psiquiatría, por eso estoy aquí… Para llevarme a mi hermano y estar una vez mas juntos"

Itachi estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando sus ojos se humedecieron y por sus mejillas rodaron varias lágrimas. Unos calidos brazos rodearon su cuerpo y una cortina de cabellos dorados cubrió la vista del azabache por completo. Se quedo inmóvil, sin saber como reaccionar, no pudo evitar intentar separarse al sentir la humedad de las lágrimas en su rostro pero la chica lo tomo fuertemente, acariciando su cabello con delicadeza y ternura. Itachi entendió que Ino solo intentaba animarlo, pues había notado la tristeza que sentía, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia y lloro lo que no había llorado desde el funeral de sus padres y la separación con su hermano.

o0o0o0o0o

En alguna otra parte de ese bello jardín. Una pelirrosa contemplaba varias rosas que adornaban el lugar, mientras que un pelinegro de mirada fría la contemplaba sentado en el piso.

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado porque las rosas tienen espinas?- pregunto Sakura

-No lo se, quizás es una forma que alguien invento para poder asesinarme- la Haruno enarqueo los ojos y después sonrió.

-Esa será tu tarea, te diré la verdad de porque las rosas tienen espinas, pero primero tu debes pensar la verdadera razón- Sakura le sonrió y al momento de distraerse se corto con una espina –ash, rayos- dijo con dolor en lo que miraba una gota de liquido carmesí que comenzaba a rodar por su dedo.

El Uchiha contemplo la sangre fijamente y antes de que Sakura se diera cuenta, ella estaba en el suelo con Sasuke encima de ella. Sasuke lamió lentamente la sangre de Sakura haciendo que apareciera un sonrojo evidente en las mejillas de la pelirrosa, cuando Sasuke dio por terminada su labor se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca del rostro de la Haruno y como si su cuerpo se moviera por si solo se acerco lentamente a los labios de la chica, hasta juntar suavemente y con delicadeza los suyos con los de ella. Sakura se quedo inmóvil, en ningún momento en la carrera les enseñaron que hacer si un paciente hacia cosa como esa, así que pensó que lo mejor seria quedarse quieta. El Uchiha se separo y la miro a los ojos con un poco de tristeza, su mente parecía divagar en otro mundo en esos momentos. Sasuke se levando y se dio la vuelta, caminando en dirección a su habitación. Sakura se quedo tendida en el piso unos segundos, pero rápidamente se levanto y camino tras Sasuke, tocando sus labios, aun incrédula de lo que acababa de suceder.

o0o0o0o0o

Un pelirrojo de mirada aburrida caminaba por uno de los pasillos del hospital, se dirigía a visitar a su paciente, que por alguna extraña razón le habían negado salir al baño de sol semanal, o eso era lo que Tsunade-sama le había comunicado a Sasori por la mañana. Cuando se dio cuenta que unas personas forcejeaban en la entrada de la habitación de su paciente. Al acercarse para saber que era lo que sucedía una chica de cabellos negros como la noche y mirada rebelde cayo al piso, frente a el. Los dos hombres que habían estado forcejeando hasta ese momento con ella llevaban batas de doctor, uno llevaba un ojo cubierto por un cabello castaño y el otro llevaba un rebelde cabello negro y una venda que cubría su nariz. Sus placas decían Izumo y Kotetsu. El que respondía al nombre de Izumo levanto bruscamente a Kiragi tomándola del brazo, mientras que el otro seguía su ejemplo y la tomaba del otro.

-Esperen!- grito Sasori- ¿Qué están haciendo?-

-La llevamos a terapia- dijo el de la venda.

-Ordenes de Tsunade-sama- respondió el otro.

Sasori no sabia que debía hacer ahora, sabía que las terapias eran algo fuera de lo normal, o eso había deducido con los gritos y golpes que el joven Gaara había presentado. Quizás debía interponerse pero lo regañarían si se negaba a seguir las órdenes de la directora. En ese momento unos ojos rojizos desesperados contemplaron los suyos. Jamás había visto esa expresión en la pelinegra, pues siempre se mostraba orgullosa y fuerte. Ahora se veía tan débil, vulnerable, sus ojos le suplicaban que hiciera algo, le gritaban auxilio como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-No pueden llevarla, estoy estudiando su caso en estos momentos y tengo una idea de lo que debo hacer, pero si practican esa terapia podría afectar con los planes que tengo en mente- hablo con profesionalismo a pesar de ser una vil mentira, pero tenia que hacer algo para ayudarla.

-Lo siento, las ordenes de Tsunade-sama son definitivas- respondió el que se cubría el ojo mientras arrastraba por los pasillos a la pelinegra.

Kiragi escondió su mirada del doctor mientras era dirigida por esos dos hombres, ya sin poner resistencia, Sasori se sintió impotente, no pudo hacer nada por ella, por su paciente, por la persona que estaba obligado a proteger. Apretó los puños con frustración y dio un golpe a la pared. Se sentía inútil, como de había sentido desde pequeño, siempre de la misma manera, nunca había podido hacer nada por nadie, por eso mismo se odiaba.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8. Oscuridad Heredada

Desde la tarde pasada que no sabia nada de su paciente y un doctor pelirrojo se encontraba algo nervioso y alterado. Se preguntaba si aquella chica que se veía tan delicada había sobrevivido a aquella brutal terapia, deseaba en lo mas profundo de su ser que todo haya resultado beneficioso para la chica y no solo un acto sin sentido.

Entro a la habitación de la chica, después de no haberla visto desde aquel incidente en el que no fue capaz de retenerla. Al entrar la chica estaba recostada en el suelo, muy parecido al día en el que se conocieron, intento parecer indiferente, pues se odiaría a si mismo si mostraba debilidad ante otra persona, y mas ante una mujer.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas deprimida de nuevo?- pregunto sin dar importancia.

No hubo respuesta, temió que la chica volviera a su voto de silencio y se acerco mas a ella, agachándose a su altura y mirándola de reojo, para darse cuenta que se encontraba inconciente respirando con dificultad. La tomo rápido en sus brazos, esta gimió de dolor y comenzó a respirar con mayor dificultad.

-¿Qué te han hecho?- pregunto Sasori incrédulo ante lo que veía.

El pelirrojo deshizo el nudo de la camisa de fuerza y levanto las mangas de la chica descubriendo sus brazos pequeños y delgados. Estos estaban llenos de cortes y moretones, varias heridas que aun sangraban y otras que ya había cicatrizado por completo. Ahora entendía porque la chica se había lamentado cuando el la abrazo y mas aun aquel temor que tenia por ir a aquel lugar que lo llaman terapia. La recostó en el piso con cuidado de no lastimarla más y después se recostó junto a ella, dejando sus brazos libres y asegurándose de esconder cualquier objeto peligroso que pudiera despertar a su otro yo. Para después comenzar a acariciar de manera consoladora los cabellos de la pelinegra. Pudo notar como su respiración se tranquilizaba poco a poco hasta volverse normal y eso le hizo sentirse aliviado. Bostezo, pues se sentía cansado, no había dormido en toda la noche de lo preocupado que estaba. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a soñar con fragmentos del pasado.

Las hojas comenzaban a caer de los árboles, indicando la llegada del otoño. Y un niño de ojos castaños y mirada aburrida contemplaba por la ventana a unos niños que jugaban con un balón. Estaba cansado de tener que estar encerrado todo el tiempo en ese lugar. Deseaba poder salir y divertirse, jugar con otros niños alegremente. Y mas que nada en el mundo, deseaba que sus padres volvieran.

Camino descalzo por un pasillo de la casa, hasta llegar a una habitación semi oscura que solo era alumbrada por una lámpara de mesa. En ella, una vieja canosa dibujaba cansadamente los planos que parecían de una marioneta.

-Abuela...- susurro el castaño, esperando que le permitieran entrar.

-¿Que pasa, Sasori-chan?- pregunto la vieja sin despegar la mirada de los bocetos.

-¿Cuando volverán mis padres?- la anciana suspiro y dejo su labor para mirar con ternura al pequeño.

-No lo se Sasori-chan, quizás mañana, quizás tarden mas tiempo- el castaño bajo la mirada, desde hace una semana que su abuela le respondía lo mismo, se dio la vuelta con aire nostálgico y camino hacia su habitación.

El ruido de un florero roto despertó al pequeño Sasori en la mitad de la noche, era demasiado grande como para creer que fuera un monstruo, pero no pudo evitar asustarse pensando que seria algún ladrón o que su abuela tuvo un accidente. Temeroso salio de su cama y se acerco a la puerta, para abrirla lentamente. Escucho una risa un tanto desquiciada pero vagamente familiar. Camino por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, escuchando atento lo que esa voz decía.

-Deja de preocuparte por mi amor, ya no tengo salvación- decía entre risas una voz femenina -pero no importa, porque todos vamos a morir... tu y yo... y esa vieja estupida de tu madre- otra vez esa risa desquiciada -todos vamos a morir, todos vamos a morir- repetía como si fuera una melodía.

Sasori miro todo desde la planta alta y se coloco en las escaleras, no entendía porque su madre decía todas esas incoherencias ¿que era lo que le pasaba? ¿porque se comportaba así? Estaba perplejo, pero mas que nada, asustado. Tenia miedo de que las cosas no fueran como antes, sabia que nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Con un pensamiento desesperado, intentando hacer entrar a esa mujer en razón, desde lo alto de las escaleras grito.

-MADRE!- su rostro inocente se distorsiono en una mueca de desesperación. La dama lo contemplo con unos ojos fríos.

-¿Porque me llamas madre?- pregunto, para después hacer una mueca de repugnancia -yo no te conozco... niño asqueroso-

Sasori se quedo en silencio, tardo varios minutos en comprender las palabras de su madre. Inconcientemente su padre le soltó una bofetada a su mujer y esta cayo al piso mientras reía. El hombre corrió escaleras arriba tomando al pequeño Sasori en sus brazos, arrullándolo y susurrándole que su madre solo estaba jugando, que no era verdad nada de lo que decía. Sin embargo Sasori se encontraba en un estado de ensoñación, su mirada estaba perdida y no hacia caso de cuanto le rodeaba. Parecía que su mente vagara en otro mundo mientras su cuerpo seguía con las actividades que cualquier persona haría, sin embargo mas que una persona normal parecía un cadáver traído a la vida que se movía mediante ordenes, sin pensar, sentir, ni desear nada.

Y así pasaron los meses, en ese estado catatonico en el que no lograba decir ni una palabra, ya no sonreía, ya no se sentía triste, ni siquiera era egoísta pidiendo con berrinches que le compraran tal cosa. Se limitaba a comer, bañarse, hacer los deberes de la escuela, y encerrarse en su habitación. Fue así hasta que su abuela le regalo una libreta de dibujo y un set con varios pinceles, pinturas, colores y todo tipo de cosas para crear bellas obras de arte. Desde ese día la pintura fue toda su vida, todo por lo que vivía, la única fuente en la que podía expresarse con naturalidad, una droga, su única salvación.

-Muchos dicen que los locos eran gente muy sabia que al darse cuenta de esta corrompida realidad decidieron escapar y refugiarse en la locura- comento una tarde Chiyo, la abuela de sasori, mientras revisaba varias pinturas que había hecho el pelirrojo.

-¿enserio?- pregunto Sasori fingiendo inocencia siendo que su voz reflejaba mas cinismo que nada, odiaba tocar el tema, siendo un joven de 17 años el cual odiaba profundamente hablar de su madre tanto como amaba con desesperación el arte.

-Sasori... ya casi eres un adulto, no culpes a tu madre de lo ocurrido-

-Claro que no abuela, yo jamás culparía a una loca de mis desgracias, después de todo no sabe lo que hace, porque esta loca-

-Sasori, tu madre siempre te amo, eras lo mas preciado en su vida, pero su enfermedad hizo que gran parte de su memoria se borrara-

-ella siempre me ha hecho vivir un infierno, como no odiar a esa persona- la anciana le dio una bofetada al joven pelirrojo.

-ELLA ES TU MADRE- le grito al muchacho que desviaba la mirada mientras fingía indiferencia.

_"Una madre, siempre quise una madre. Siempre quise me mi madre me amara, que me contara historias en la noche, que me abrazara cuando tuviera miedo, que me consintiera, que me tratara como un pequeño príncipe, que me mostrara su amor en cualquier situación, que me amara mas que nada en el mundo. No a una loca que ni siquiera recordara que tenia un hijo, y en cambio lo tratara como un desconocido"_

Sasori despertó en medio de un grito ahogado. No esperaba recordar todo eso, mucho menos en un solo sueño. La simple imagen de su madre maldiciéndolo le hacia sentir una tristeza inexplicable. Esas palabras resonaban en su mente como latigazos hiriendo cada vez mas su pecho "niño asqueroso" no dejaba de escuchar. Unos ojos rojos lo contemplaban curiosos. Al ver tanta fragilidad en ese hombre que siempre se mostraba fuerte.

-Vaya, hasta tu puedes hacer ese tipo de caras- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Calla- susurro sasori intentando recuperar su voz y limpiando el sudor frío que había corrido por su frente.

-¿Que habrá soñado el gran Sasori-san para que estuviera temblando como una gallina?- pregunto Kiragi aparentando inocencia burlonamente.

-Soñé que...- susurro Sasori en lo que miraba fríamente a Kiragi -eras un zombie y me perseguías queriendo devorar mi cerebro-

La pelinegra se quedo en silencio, para después cubrirse la boca. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos. Al cabo de unos segundos ya no pudo contenerse mas. Comenzó a reír sin poder detenerse, de una manera a la que Sasori le pareció muy poco femenina. Kiragi puso sus manos alrededor de su estomago y se dejo caer al piso de espaldas. En ese momento su risa ceso y apareció una mueca de dolor.

-Oye- Sasori la tomo en sus brazos -¿tu estas bien?-

-Si...- susurro la pelinegra.

-Ese lugar... ¿ya habias estado antes ahi?- la pelinegra movio negativamente la cabeza -Entonces... ¿como?- sasori no entendia como la chica sabia lo que sucederia antes de asistir.

-Todos sabemos, que es lo que sucede una vez que eres llamado a la terapia... Muy pocos lo resisten durante mucho tiempo, los mas fuertes... la mayoria...- bajo la mirada pensando en Gaara -no resiste la tercera vez-

-¿Conoces a alguien que haya durado mucho tiempo?-

-Tayuya- susurro.

o0o0o0o0o

En la oficina de la directora, se estaba llevando a cabo una fuerte discucion. Aunque el joven pelinegro sabia que tenia las de perder, sabia que debia intentarlo, lo estaba haciendo por ella, sabia que ya no podria seguir asi, ya estaba muy herida, y la terapia no estaba sirviendo de nada.

-Tsunade-sama debe detener esto- grito el joven de gafas que rara vez solia mostrar alguna expresion.

-Shino... necesitas entender que es lo mejor para Tayuya-

-Lleva meses con la terapia, no ha servido, dejenla en paz de una buena vez- su voz era desesperada.

-Shino, te explicamos nuestros procedimientos, y los aceptaste, no puedes darnos la contraria... ¿sabes que pasaria si lo haces?- Shino se mordio los labios.

-Tayuya no necesita de esa terapia, ella necesita reposo, quiero lo mejor para mi paciente-

-Mis ordenes son definitivas, sal de este lugar antes de que cometa algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme- hablo detenidamente y con frialdad la directora. Shino se dio la vuelta enojado.  
-Esto no se quedara asi- susurro intentando que Tsunade no lo escuchara pero fue demasiado tarde. Shino salio de la habitacion y unos ojos rojizos destellaron en la oscuridad.  
-¿Dejaremos esto asi, Tsunade-sama?- susurraron unos labios morados y una dulce pero dura voz femenina.  
-Tranquila Kurenai, no te apresures demasiado-


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo 9. Jardín de las Rosas**_

_Una vez alguien me pregunto que era la locura, en ese entonces yo hubiera dicho que era una enfermedad mental causada por algún tipo de daño en el cerebro. Pero jamas llegue a pensar en la infinidad de tipos de locura que existen. Y que en algunas veces son causadas por uno mismo. Como una manera de escapar de esta escalofriante realidad. Si tuviera la voluntad que ellos tenían lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo. A pesar de eso, sigo mas cuerda que nunca, recordando día a día aquella pesadilla. Donde sabré que en cierta manera yo fui la culpable. Pero mi deseo de ayudarles jamas desapareció. Aunque ellos mas bien nos ayudaban a nosotros._

El día era soleado y despejado de cualquier nube. Sin embargo se sentía un calor sofocante, de esos que anuncian una tormenta próxima. Un rubio de ojos azules contemplaba como hipnotizado a una bella dama de cabellos negros y ojos color perla. Ella leía tranquilamente recostada en su cama, como nunca lo había hecho antes. El rostro del rubio mostraba tristeza y preocupación, mientras que el de la chica era totalmente indiferente.

-Hinata...- susurro Naruto, ella no respondió -¿porque estas evitándome?-

-¿Porque no te has ido?-

-No me respondas con otra pregunta- Naruto se enfureció un poco -¿porque debería de irme?-

-Porque este lugar es peligroso, y ninguno de ustedes debe seguir aquí, hay cosas de las que no deben enterarse-

-¿que cosas?- la chica se quedo callada -Dime Hinata, no te quedes callada-

-No veo la razon por la que deba decirte- la chica se mostraba indiferente, sin despegar la mirada de su libro.

-Soy tu doctor, quiero saber porque quieres que me marche- el tono de Naruto era desesperado, estaba mas preocupado por la chica de lo que el deseara.

-Los espíritus me hablan... los espíritus piden que se marchen... es muy peligroso este lugar, si siguen aquí morirán-

-Aun no puedo abandonar este lugar ¿que es lo que te dicen en realidad esos espiritus? ¿que es a lo que debemos temer? ¿porque debo irme?-

-Mientras menos sepas sera mejor-

-¿Mejor para quien?-

-Para todos- el Uzumaki bajo la mirada algo triste pero intento sonreir.

-¿Tanto me odias?- a la ojiperla le sorprendio su pregunta.

-Naru...to-kun-

-¿Tanto deseas que me marche? ¿No puedes soportar ningun minuto mas a mi lado? ¿Deseas que desaparezca de tu vida por completo?-

-Yo no dije eso Naruto-kun- grito la Hyuuga -Lo hago para protegerte... para protegerlos, si siguen aqui enserio moriran, ellos los mataran, mientras menos sepan sera mas seguro para ustedes-

-¿si este lugar no es seguro porque te tienen encerrada aqui?-

-No es algo que yo decidiera, pero ustedes deben irse, irse lo mas pronto posible- Naruto tomo a Hinata del rostro, obligandola a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

-En ese caso te sacare de este lugar, si es peligroso no puedo dejarte aquí- la Hyuuga se sonrojo y no pudo evitar empujar a Naruto haciéndole caer de la cama mientras ella gritaba.

o0o0o0o0o

Una chica de cabellos dorados como el sol contemplaba fijamente un cuervo que volaba tranquilo sobre el jardín de las rosas. No despegaba ni un segundo su mirada de aquel ser. Mientras que un pelinegro la miraba a ella sentado desde la cama. La chica se veía concentrada en sus pensamientos, sin siquiera notar la presencia de su doctor.

-Tienes miedo- susurro finalmente el mayor de los Uchiha

-¿A que debería temer?- pregunto la rubia sin despegar la mirada de aquel animal.

- A la persona que vendrá a visitarte, estas así desde que te enteraste de la visita. ¿Me equivoco?- el cuervo se escondió entre unos arbustos y la mirada de la chica se entristeció

-Solo quiero ser libre- susurro.

-¿Libre?- pregunto Itachi, casi para si. Intentando descifrar los sentimientos de la Yamanaka. Ella lo miro.

-¿No tienes miedo? ¿A la realidad?- pregunto mirando fijamente a los ojos de Itachi, los cuales se ensombrecieron al momento de la pregunta pero con una sonrisa tierna le respondió.

-No… ¿Por qué debería temerle?- la chica lo miro a los ojos por unos segundos

-Mientes- dijo finalmente para después voltearse y mirar por la ventana buscando al cuervo –Ni siquiera tu sabes tus propios sentimientos, mientes como todas las demás personas… Nadie es honesto consigo mismo-

-¿Tu lo eres?- pregunto serio Itachi, un poco a la defensiva.

-No- susurro la chica.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta?- pregunto el Uchiha con evidente curiosidad.

-¿Por qué debería decírtelo?- el chico sonrió ante la pregunta de la chica y la miro a los ojos.

-Porque en este momento soy la única persona con la que puedes hablar… y te creerá no importa lo que digas… porque se una cosa: Tu no estas loca en realidad- los ojos azules de la Yamanaka se abrieron de par en par, incrédula por lo que el hombre acababa de mencionar.

-¿Qué le hace pensar en eso?-

-Estas semanas te eh estado observando día y noche, veo como te comportas frente a las personas, tu solo actúas tu locura, siempre lo estas haciendo, mi pregunta en realidad es ¿Por qué finges eso?-

-Por la misma razon que otras personas ocultan su sufrimiento tras una sonrisa. Tengo mis motivos... y usted los suyos. Usted deberia entenderme mejor que nadie- ella sonrio pero el rostro del Uchiha se torno serio.

-Ino...-susurro pero decidio que seria mejor quedarse callado, para despues sonreirle tiernamente a la chica -Vaya que eres especial- a la rubia le sorprendieron mucho esas palabras, tanto que olvido por completo al cuervo que habia estado observando y no pudo dejar de mirar a su doctor, que se habia dado la vuelta saliendo de la habitacion.

o0o0o0o0o

-Tu silencio duele- dijo una pelirrosa al paciente que se encontraba recargado contra la pared -¿estas molesto... por lo de la otra vez?- el chico seguia en silencio con la mirada perdida. -Si no piensas hablarme esta bien, me lo tengo merecido, pero porfavor come-

Tomo un pequeño bento, en el cual habia varias bolas de arroz. Se acerco al chico cuidadosamente, intentando no alterarlo. Le acerco la bola de arroz a la boca pero este movio la cabeza reprochando el alimento.

-Por favor, como un poco, te hara bien, necesitas estar sano... hazlo por Itachi... hazlo por mi- el chico la miro con una extraña furia.

-VETE- grito de repente -VETE DE AQUI! VETE! LARGO!- no paraba de gritar -Vete y llevate al estupido de mi hermano, vayanse... vayanse...- su voz fue disminuyendo poco a poco.

-¿Que... dices?-

-VETE- el ataque de histeria de sasuke asusto a la pelirrosa y decidio salir de la habitacion. De los oscuros ojos del pelinegro comenzaron a brotar lagrimas mientras reia amargamente. -vete...- susurro entre sollozos.

o0o0o0o0o

Un pelirrojo caminaba solitario por el jardin de las rosas, su mirada constantemente cambiaba del piso hacia el cielo, contemplando algo preocupado como varias nubes de tormenta se formaban sobre el hospital. Su mente se veia sofocada de innumerables escenas, del pasado, del presente, de un inseguro futuro. Algo le perturbaba, sabia que algo andaba mal. Que pronto llegaria el fin de algo importante. Su preocupacion iba a cada momento en aumento. Las escenas de su madre gritandole aun le dolian, pero ese dolor casi se habia consumido, sustituido por una extraña sensacion de inquietud. "La mayoria... no resiste la tercera vez" esas palabras resonaban en su mente y su preocupacion iba en aumento.

-Odio esto... Lo odio con toda mi alma ... este lugar... esta gente... lo odio... tanto que deseo irme cuanto antes- susurro al cielo, para despues bajar la mirada y llevarse la mano al pecho -pero cuando te veo... mi corazon duda- En ese momento un rubio de mirada triste aparecio a su lado.

-Al parecer tu tambien tienes problemas- dijo mirando a los alrededores.

-Si...- susurro Sasori.

-Este lugar es desesperante... pero tenemos que resistir, no por nosotros... si no por nuestros pacientes- dijo Naruto sonriendo levemente.

-Tengo que averiguar que esta pasando en este lugar- Sasori hablo decidido -Debe haber una manera de salvarlos-

-Asi que esta vez el señor amargura ayudara en la investigacion- dijo Naruto con sus animos en aumento golpeando el hombro del pelirrojo.

-No lo hago por ti- Sasori volteo la mirada algo apenado.

-No seas tan duro- rio Naruto nerviosamente. Una gota cayo cerca de su ojo, resbalando por su mejilla, para despues mirar al cielo -Esta lloviendo- varias gotas de lluvia se apresuraron peligrosamente hacia el rubio.

-Sera mejor que vayamos adentro- musito Sasori caminando hacia el hospital.

Naruto lo siguio pero no pudo evitar mirar a una mujer de cabellos negros y largos que caminaba en direccion contraria a ellos. Llevaba un vestido rojo bajo la bata y unos labios pintados del mismo color. Mientras que sus ojos, adornados por sombras purpuras brillaban inquietantes en un color tinto, parecido al de la sangre. Naruto no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrio, parecia la muerte transformada en una bella mujer. Su belleza solo podia ser obra de brujeria. Y esos ojos. Rojos como la sangre.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Sasori unos pasos alejado de Naruto.

-Na-nada- dijo Naruto corriendo a lado del pelirrojo y caminando aprisa para no mojarse y por miedo.

o0o0o0o0o

Un joven con gafas de sol cortaba una rosa para su paciente. Tuvo cuidado de que no tuviera espinas, pues no queria que ella saliera herida. Se acerco lentamente mientras que ella, sentada en el piso y abrazando sus rodillas, susurraba una y otra vez "yo no lo mate, yo no lo mate" el se agacho hasta la altura de la joven y coloco la rosa sobre sus manos.

-Tu no lo mataste, tu eres una buena chica Tayuya- le susurro dulcemente Shino a la esquizofrenica.

-Yo no lo mate, lo juro, yo no lo mate- el coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y desordeno sus cabellos.

-Asi es, tu no lo mataste- bajo la mirada y hablo casi para si -encontrare la forma de sacarte de aqui, debemos irnos lejos, a otro lugar donde puedas recibir una medicacion adecuada-

-Yo no lo mate, yo no lo mate- Shino acaricio sus cabellos con ternura pero en ese momento escucho el choque de unos tacones contra la fria piedra del jardin. Alguien se encontraba a sus espaldas. Se puso de pie y miro a una mujer de cabellos negros y sonrisa malefica.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?- pregunto tajante poniendo su cuerpo frente al de Tayuya. La mujer se quedo en silencio, algo decia su mirada que inquietaba al Aburame.

Antes de darse cuenta la mujer saco de su bata una pistola y apunto a Shino directamente al pecho. El se quedo inmovil, sabia que cualquier movimiento terminaria muerto, la pistola era sencilla, pero llevaba con ella un silenciador, de esa manera nadie se daria cuenta de lo sucedido, penso Shino. La mujer seguia sonriendo y a la mente del Aburame llego el nombre de la dama.

-Kurenai-san, ¿esta bromeando, verdad?- la mujer sonrio aun mas y sus ojos brillaron inquietantes.

-No debes contradecirnos... Nunca- jalo el gatillo y el cuerpo del joven doctor se precipito al piso. La bata originalmente blanca comenzo a teñirse rapidamente de un hermoso carmesi. Unas cuantas gotas de sangre cayeron en la mejilla de Tayuya.

-Shi-shino-san- susurro acercandose al hombre y cubriendo su rostro de la sangre del ahora muerto. Mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas -Yo no lo mate... Yo no lo mate-

-Claro que si linda... Tu lo mataste-


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capitulo 10. Visitas.**_

Un dia esperado por muchos y odiado por otros llego al fin. Una ligera lluvia caia sobre la ciudad, habia sido asi casi desde el amanecer. Al parecer ese dia no saldria el sol. Varios automoviles llegaron al estacionamiento del hospital, personas visitando a sus familiares. Al parecer el servicio de los jovenes e inexpertos doctores hoy no seria requerido. Pero de igual manera ellos se encontraban preocupados por la reaccion que tendrian sus pacientes ante la visita.

Un chico de cabellos dorados como el sol y ojos azules como el intenso mar se encontraba recargado en la pared de un pasillo. A un lado de la puerta que daba a la habitacion de su paciente. Queria entrar, pero le era imposible. No despues de lo del dia anterior. "Enserio quiere que me marche" penso triste, y la sonrisa que siempre daba vida a su rostro habia desaparecido por completo. Una chica, muy parecida a Hinata, pero evidentemente varios años menor camino hacia el ojiazul.

-¿Usted es el doctor de Hyuuga Hinata, verdad?- pregunto con un tono un tanto frio. Tenia los mismos ojos del color de Hinata aunque era totalmente distinta.

-Asi es-

-Soy Hanabi Hyuuga, hermana menor de Hinata. Me gustaria poder hablar con ella- Naruto la contemplo unos segundos dudoso y finalmente acepto.

-Esta bien, puedes pasar- la chica entro, sin embargo Naruto no se atrevio a mirar adentro. Estaba preocupado por Hinata pero ella parecia no querer nada de el.

Dentro de la habitacion, una chica de cabellos negros y largos leia un libro distraidamente. La chica que acaba de entrar la miro en silencio, se acerco a ella y se sento en el borde de la cama. Hinata levanto la mirada del libro, pero al ver quien se encontraba ahi decidio desviarla hacia cualquier otra parte. Tenia la esperanza de que ese dia seria muy tranquilo, aunque claro, jamas espero que alguien de su familia decidiera visitarla. Despues de todo creia que para ellos ya estaba muerta.

-Mi padre esta dispuesto a dejarte volver- dijo finalmente la chica -lo unico que tienes que hacer es negar que puedes ver, escuchar y hablar con espiritus-

-No puedo hacerlo-

-Claro que puedes, mi madre lleva años haciendolo. Ahora yo tambien puedo verlos, pero mi padre no tiene sospecha alguna, solo di que fue una invension tuya, un capricho que te costo muy caro pero que por orgullo te rehusaste a negarlo-

-Ya te dije que no puedo hacerlo, no mentire sobre mi don, prefiero estar aqui-

-Estas loca- grito Hanabi.

-Claro, por esa razon me encerraron en este lugar-

-Hinata... la familia esta rota, mis tios han dejado de hablarnos, la madre de Neji ya no permite que venga a nuestro dojo, nuestra madre ha enfermado, ella te necesita, llora cada noche desde que te internaron en este lugar, Papa ya no sabe que hacer con ella, varias veces ha pensado en el divorcio-

-¿me estas diciendo que yo tengo la culpa de toda esa desgracia?-

-desde que te internaron...- Hinata comenzo a reir por las idioteces que su hermana hablaba. Como era posible que ahora ella fuera la culpable.

-Hanabi, la familia siempre ha estado peleada, incluso antes de que yo naciera. Nuestro padre y el de Neji siempre han peleado la sucesion del Dojo, la madre de Neji siempre nos odio, decia que eramos unas niñas caprichosas por ser las hijas del heredero del Dojo, Papa y Mama nunca se amaron, fue un matrimonio concertado. No me sorprende que se quieran divorciar. Que tomen de excusa mi llegada a este lugar es solo una cortina de humo. Ahora que tienen motivoz para hacerlo no veo porque desaprovecharan la oportunidad. Que yo vuelva no cambiara nada- Hanabi se quedo en silencio, sin saber que decir. Se levanto y se dirigio a la salida.

-Veo que hablar contigo no sirvio de nada, no se para que vine- diciendo esto salio de la habitacion sin mas. Hinata contemplo su libro, y en un ataque de enojo lo tomo y lanzo contra la ventana. Creia que en ese lugar podria escapar. Pero aun asi, ellos la siguen atormentando. Un hombre de cabellos dorados y cuerpo luminoso la miraba en silencio desde la esquina de una habitacion.

o0o0o0o0o

Una chica de cabellos rubios se sentia inquieta. Abrazaba la muñeca y no dejaba de dar vueltas por toda la habitacion. Sentado en la cama un pelinegro la contemplaba. Algo divertido con la escena. La chica no dejaba de susurrar palabras incoherentes mientras descalza seguia recorriendo cada centimetro de la habitacion. ¿En serio era tan preocupante la persona que la visitaria? Al mayor de los Uchiha le entro mucha curiosidad por saber quien seria. Aquella persona misteriosa que ponia tan nerviosa a la Yamanaka. ¿Su padre? ¿Alguna amiga? ¿Su novio? De repente Itachi se sintio algo molesto e incomodo. Al parecer la chica le habia contagiado la inquietud.

-¿Estaras bien?- le pregunto a rubia.

-Si...- su respuesta no le convencio del todo.

-¿Quieres que me quede?-

-No, puedo hacerlo yo sola- el Uchiha se molesto, esperaba que su respuesta fuera afirmativa pero decidio no demostrarlo.

Suspiro y espero paciente. Casi al instante alguien toco la puerta. La chica se detuvo en seco e Itachi se dirigio a la puerta sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a la chica. Al momento de abrirla vio a un chico palido y de cabello negro parado en la puerta. Llevaba un hermoso ramo de flores cosmos y una sonrisa amable. Itachi lo inspecciono de arriba a abajo. Era claro que el no era una amiga. Y era demasiado joven para ser su padre. Aparte de que no se parecia nada a Ino como para ser un pariente.

-Saii!- grito la rubia con extraña alegria mientras tomaba al chico de la mano y lo hacia pasar a la habitacion -haz venido a ver a mi bebe, no sabes lo feliz que me haces- la chica parecia diferente, muy parecida al dia en que el Uchiha la conocio.

-Ino-chan, veo que no has cambiado nada- dijo el palido con una sonrisa amable. -Traje esto para ti- le dio el ramo de flores e Ino la tomo y se dirigio al escritorio donde fingio que las ponia en lo que parecia un florero invisible. Al momento de soltarlas las rosas cayeron al piso.

-Que mala suerte, el florero se rompio- dijo con un rostro de reproche. Itachi sonrio un poco, al parecer Ino estaba actuando demasiado, intento dejar de preocuparse y sin decir nada salio de la habitacion. Ino se dio cuenta de su acto y se quedo mirando atonita la puerta que se cerraba lentamente.

-Tranquila Ino, esta bien, dejalas sobre el escritorio- Sai la tomo de la mano. -Te veo muy recuperada- inconscientemente Ino separo su mano de el y la escondio tras ella. No queria que nadie la tocara. No permitia que nadie se acercara. Salvo una persona.

Itachi se recargo en la puerta y miro el techo ¿Por que le preocupaba tanto ella? Era solo una paciente ¿Porque su corazon palpitaba tan rapido al mirarla? ¿Porque se sentia molesto al saber que ahora ella se encontraba a solas con un tipo del cual el no sabia nada? Le molestaba todo eso. En un principio lo unico que le preocupaba era su hermano, pero ahora habia olvidado casi por completo a Sasuke por culpa de esa chica. Pero... ¿de quien era la culpa en realidad? Enojado lanzo un puñetazo a la pared. Estaba molesto, muy molesto. No solo deseaba sacar a Sasuke de ese lugar, ahora no se iria de ahi sin Sasuke ni sin Ino.

o0o0o0o0o

Sasori miraba preocupado a Kiragi desde la pequeña ventanilla que estaba en la puerta de la habitacion. Ella habia estado toda la mañana recostada en el mismo sitio, no se movia para nada. Parecia una estatua, o un cadaver. Sasori penso que estaria dormida, pero prefirio no turbar su tranquilidad. En ese momento escucho como unos pasos se acercaban a el y al voltear vio a un joven de cabello negro, alto, de piel palida y ojos verdes. Si hubiera tenido los ojos rojos, Sasori lo habria confundido con Kiragi, pues ambos eran muy parecidos. Aunque era claro que el era hombre. Su mirada era triste y desolada, y una vez mas le recordo mucho a la pelinegra. Su mirada era identica, como todo su rostro. La unica diferencia era su cabello. Tenian el mismo largo de cabello, solo que el lo llevaba bien peinado y escondido bajo una boina naranja.

-Disculpe...- su voz era suave -¿usted es el doctor de Kiragi-chan?-

-Asi es- fue lo unico que Sasori logro articular.

-¿Como se encuentra?-

-Ahora mismo esta dormida, Pero su estado es muy favorable ¿desea verla?-

-No... lo se- respondio casi para si el chico -Me alegra que este bien ¿se ha alimentado bien? Desde aqui se ve algo delgada-

-Claro, pero tengo el presentimiento que sera mejor si usted pasa a verla- el pelirrojo aun no sabia muy bien que era ese chico de la pelinegra pero por el modo en que el se preocupaba sabia que no era una mala persona.

-No lo creo, seria demasiado doloroso, para ambos-

-¿Puedo saber que es usted de Kiragi?-

-Ella es mi otra mitad- dijo pensativo el pelinegro sin dejar de mirarla -Mi nombre es Kyosuke Kurotsuki, y soy el hermano gemelo de Kiragi- dijo ahora directamente a Sasori con una sonrisa triste.

-Vaya, son realmente parecidos- Sasori no sabia como reaccionar. -Sera mejor para ella que pase, le hara muy feliz verlo, se siente muy sola, quizas al verlo se sienta mejor- Kyo lo miro algo extrañado pero sonrio.

-Gracias- Sasori abrio la puerta y el chico entro.

La pelinegra escucho unos pasos acercarse, pero esta vez eran distintos y sabia que no se trataban de su doctor. En ese momento detecto un aroma muy familiar. Le trajo recuerdos amargos pero al mismo tiempo tan dulces como la miel. Ese olor a bosque por las mañanas tan representativos de la persona mas especial para ella. Un olor que la acompañaria para siempre. El aura de su otra mitad. Sintio un escalofrio correr por su espalda y muchas ganas de llorar. Pero no lo hizo. Y en cambio de eso se quedo inmovil, sin poder articular palabra alguna. Un chico se sento frente a ella y era como mirarse a un espejo. El le sonreia con una ternura indescriptible, un amor el que solo tu alma gemela podria sentir por ti.

-Te has cortado el cabello- dijo el chico acariciando unos cuantos mechones -debo admitir que se te ve bien, aunque ahora pareces mas chico- intento bromear y rio tristemente pero Kiragi solo desvio la mirada en silencio.

-Estoy muy feliz de verte, de saber que te encuentras bien, no te imaginas la falta que me has hecho- la pelinegra mordio sus labios. Sabia que no podria contener las lagrimas. Sasori miraba la escena recargado en el marco de la puerta, sabia que seria mejor darles privacidad, pero seria peligroso si la otra personalidad de Kiragi aparecia. Ella siguio en silencio, algo preocupada por su hermano, sabia que el no debia estar aqui.

-No te preocupes- dijo el chico, como si leyera sus pensamientos -papa y mama no saben que he venido, creen que sali de viaje con unos amigos a Okinawa, sin embargo tenia muchos deseos de verte, te lo dije hace tiempo, que jamas me sentiria tranquilo alejado de ti- el chico le sonrio y acaricio su mejilla, la chica se levanto un poco y se arrodillo frente a el. Su rostro era desesperado pero no dijo palabra alguna.

-Kiragi... mi dulce Kiragi, siempre seras la misma y nunca cambiaras- acaricio su mejilla una vez mas -siempre seras mi adorable, tonta y torpe hermana menor, a la cual siempre debia proteger de los niños abusivos, y por la cual mas de una vez termine con varios huesos rotos- el chico rio tristemente y varias lagrimas resbalaron por la mejilla de la pelinegra -Kiragi siempre sera Kiragi y nada la hara cambiar, confio en ella y siempre la protegere- la chica comenzo a llorar a un mas en silencio, mordiendo sus labios intentando no decir palabra alguna. Si hablaba seria para pedirle que la sacara de ese lugar, pero al pedirle eso causaria muchisimos problemas y no deseaba eso para su hermano.

-Kiragi...- susurro Kyo -¿puedo abrazarte? solo una vez- Kyosuke entendia sus sentimientos, sabia lo que estaba pensando y le entristecio. -Quiero sacarte de aqui pero no es lo que deseas ¿porque? puedo imaginar las razones pero prefiero no escucharlas, seria demasiado doloroso para mi, asi que solo una vez... aunque sea la ultima... permiteme abrazarte- la pelinegra dejo caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de su hermano. Escondiendo su rostro y llorando descontroladamente. Kyosuke la abrazo fuertemente pero con delicadeza, como si se tratara de una fragil rosa la cual con solo tocarla se desvaneceria. Sasori aparto la mirada, algo dentro de si se estremecio y comenzo a sentirse incomodo. La chica seguia llorando mientras el otro la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello mientras le susurraba cosas tiernas. Despues de unos minutos el llanto de Kiragi ceso y se separo de el. El chico la miro con tristeza y sus ojos mostraron una inquietante soledad.

-Creo que es hora de que me marche- intento reir pero le fue imposible, beso tiernamente la frente de la chica y se puso de pie, para luego salir de la habitacion sin siquiera mirarla. Sasori salio junto con el y cerro la puerta.

-Gracias- volvio a decirle al pelirrojo.

-No hay de que- respondio Sasori algo incomodo.

-Al parecer ya no volvera a verme por aqui-

-¿No volveras?- pregunto Sasori algo preocupado por el estado que ahora tendria Kiragi.

-Es doloroso, pero ella desea que no me acerque a este lugar, no quiere causarme problemas- se esforzo por hacer una sonrisa pero le fue imposible.

-¿como sabes que eso es lo que deseaba?-

-Bueno, es algo dificil de entender, pero al ser gemelos estamos mas unidos que cualquier persona, inclusive que hermanos comunes, siempre he sabido como se siente ella y ella sabe a la perfeccion lo que yo pienso, por eso mismo siento que ella es mi otro yo- se quedo en silencio.

-Es realmente doloroso... separarte de ella-

-claro se si, pero seria mas doloroso hacer algo que la moleste y que provoque que me odie para siempre...- despues de eso sonrio y miro fijamente a Sasori.-¿Usted la protegera por mi?- Sasori se quedo en silencio -Eh visto como la mira y se que enserio se preocupa por ella, solo podria dejar a mi hermana en manos de alguien de quien se se preocupa tanto por ella como yo- el pelirrojo no pudo articular palabra alguna. -Ella finge ser una persona fria y fuerte, pero es demasiado fragil, se desmorona con facilidad, pierde la esperanza y se enoja consigo misma. Siempre que se queda en silencio no es porque este enojado con usted sino porque se enojo consigo misma, siempre se autocastiga, se avergüenza de ella. Pero usted es una persona noble, puedo verlo es sus ojos y usted podra protegerla- el chico lo tomo de las manos -Porfavor, prometame que la protegera- Sasori bajo la mirada pero luego se coloco firme y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Lo prometo-


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11. Investigaciones

Las estaciones pasaron con rapidez pero para nosotros fue como si el tiempo se congelara. Me habia encontrado en un estado de sopor despues de la terrible noticia. Tan solo una semana despues de aquella visita nos informaron que habia sido encontrado el cadaver de Shino, en un pequeño pueblo a unos kilometros de Tokyo. Quedamos impactados, nos era imposible creer que se haya tratado de un simple asalto. Teniamos miedo, por las advertencias de nuestros pacientes y decidimos detener las investigaciones, solo momentaneamente. Sin embargo, mientras mas tiempo pasamos con ellos mas nos encariñamos, y era mayor la indignacion por saber que nos era imposible poder ayudarles. Si tan solo hubiera aparecido una respuesta en ese momento. Quizas no tendriamos que aver vivido esa pesadilla.

Un pelirrojo miraba a una pelinegra fijamente. Se encontraba sentada viendo una pequeña caja de musica. Mientras que una triste y conmovedora cancion de cuna sonaba una pequeña bailarina giraba sobre si. Ella no podia despegar la mirada de esa bailarina. Sasori entendia las razones. Apesar de que ese chico habia prometido desaparecer, el deseo de estar cerca de ella no seria reprimido tan facilmente. Navidad de acercaba y ese chico le habia enviado un regalo a su hermana. Ella miraba con una sonrisa triste la bailarina hasta que la musica se detuvo y la bailarina dejo de girar. Su rostro se torno triste y Sasori se acerco a darle cuerda a la caja de musica.

-Es un bello regalo- dijo mirando la caja de musica.

-Si...- fue lo unico que la pelinegra susurro. El chico la siguio mirando y tomo entre sus dedos un mechon de su cabello. El cual habia crecido considerablemente desde la vez que se conocieron.

-Te ha crecido bastante el cabello... ¿quieres que lo corte?- la chica movio negativamente la cabeza.

-Quiero dejarlo crecer- el chico sonrio y termino de dar cuerda a la caja de musica, despues volvio a colocarla frente a ella y la bailarina reanudo su marcha.

-Sasori-san...- susurro la pelinegra.

-¿Que pasa?-

-¿Cree en las reencarnaciones?- el chico se quedo pensando unos segundos y despues le sonrio.

-Si... ¿porque?-

-Me gustaria reenacer en un arbol- el pelirrojo se quedo perplejo ante la respuesta.

-¿En un arbol?- ella levanto la mirada y le sonrio dulcemente.

-Asi podria echar mis raices en un solo sitio y nada ni nadie me moveria de ahi...- Sasori rio levemente ante su respuesta.

-Vaya que estas loca-

-Si... es una dulce locura- susurro Kiragi mirando una vez mas a la bailarina.

Un pelinegro de apariencia fria se encontraba recargado en una puerta. El mayor de los Uchiha debatia consigo mismo. Deseaba entrar en esa habitacion a como diera lugar, pero sabia que si lo hacia algo saldria mal. Intento mirar por la ventana pero fue demasiado para el. Coloco su mano sobre la manija de la puerta. No podia evitar el temblor de esta. Una pelirrosa se acerco a el y lo miro por unos segundos.

-Entra...- le dijo finalmente, inspeccionandolo con sus expresivos ojos verdes.

-No puedo hacerlo- susurro -Sasuke podria tener una decaida.

-Despues de que me pidio que nos marcharamos no ha vuelto a tener un ataque de histeria o rebeldia, a mi gusto se esta comportando muy bien... lo que me sorprendio es que supiera que tu estabas en este lugar, no recuerdo haberte mencionado-

-De igual manera, escuche que Sasuke habia olvidado lo sucedido la noche en la que asesino a nuestros padres, tengo miedo de que al verme lo recuerde todo-

-El te recuerda a ti, no creo que al verte pase eso-

-Pero no puedo hacerlo, quizas soy demasiado debil como para entrar- el chico sonrio levemente, en ese momento dentro de la habitacion alguien comenzo a gritar. Sasuke se levanto desesperado y grito blasfemias, golpeando su cuerpo contra la pared

-Debo entrar- dijo la pelirrosa abriendo la puerta rapidamente -¿Te quedaras aqui?-

-Aun me falta valor, ire a ver a mi paciente... cuida de Sasuke por mi- la chica asintio y entro apresuradamente a la habitacion preparando una inyeccion con calmante.

Sasuke se retorcia y golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared, desesperado, intentando zafarse de su camisa de fuerza. Sakura intento tomarlo del brazo pero el empujo su cuerpo contra el de ella haciendola caer al piso y golpear su cabeza. El chico se levanto y volvio a golpear su cuerpo contra una superficie dura, pero esta vez era la puerta. El queria escapar. Sakura tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y corrio hacia el pelinegro, inyectando sin cuidado alguno la jeringa en el hombro de Sasuke y viritiendo el liquido el cual lo tranquilizaria. Sasuke cayo al piso de rodillas, debil, indefenso. Respiraba con dificultad. La pelirrosa se agacho y lo abrazo, intentando llevarlo a otro lado de la habitacion. Para despues sentarse a su lado y colocar la cabeza del pelinegro sobre sus piernas.

-¿Que crees que estabas haciendo?- el Uchiha se sentia algo aturdido por los sedantes.

-Nos van a matar- susurro -Nos quieren matar... Van a matarnos, a todos- apesar de las medicinas sus delirios aumentaban

-¿Por que golpeabas tu cuerpo contra la pared?-

-Busco una salida, debemos escapar, buscar la salida- comenzo a decir apunto de perder la conciencia.

-Sasuke... tranquilizate, nadie va a matarnos-

-Sakura...- aquellos ojos negros que siempre mostraban indiferencia ahora estaban llenos de lagrimas -Tengo miedo...- sus mejillas rapidamente se humedecieron y el chico dejo caer la cabeza, sumido en un profundo sueño a causa del sedante. La pelirrosa lo contemplo durante varios segundos. Saco un pañuelo y limpio la cara del pelinegro. De esa manera parecia un pequeño angel indefenso. Perdido en una intensa locura. La chica quito delicadamente unos cabellos de la frente del Uchiha.

-Eres como un niño...- susurro con una pequeña sonrisa -Cuidar de Sasuke, eh?-

Una mujer de cabellos dorados miraba impaciente unos expedientes que se encontraban sobre su escritorio. Su rostro era de plena preocupacion. Se llevo la mano a su boca y comenzo a morder una de sus uñas. Una mujer de cabello negro y corto se acerco a ella.

-¿Sucede algo Tsunade-sama?-

-No tengo idea de lo que esta pensando Orochimaru ahora, se esta obsecionando demasiado con esto, esta volviendose loco, Jiraiya tiene la culpa por apoyarlo en esta estupides-

-Si usted no desea seguir con esto podemos parar-

-No, no podemos- la rubia dejo caer los papeles sobre el escritorio -Orochimaru es nuestro mayor accionista, si las investigaciones no siguen dejara de apoyarnos economicamente, aparte de que Jiraiya tiene la esperanza de que todo esto funcione y no me queda nada mas que apoyarlos. Aunque esto ya a durado demasiado- en ese momento un hombre moreno con una cicatriz en el rostro entro a la habitacion.

-Tsunade-sama, tenemos problemas-

-¿Ahora que pasa Iruka?-

El pelinegro camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitacion de su paciente. Antes de entrar miro por la ventana y pudo notar como la chica se encontraba dormida placidamente en la cama. El azabache sonrio con ternura, penso en que seria mejor dejarla dormir, pero no podia resistir la tentacion de contemplarla mas de cerca. Abrio la puerta y entro a la habitacion intentando no hacer ruido. Cerro la puerta con cuidado y se acerco a la rubia casi de puntillas. Al momento de estar frente a ella se sento con cuidado en la cama y la contemplo por varios segundos. Su rostro se veia mas palido que de costumbre, pero quizas era por la luz blanquezina que se filtraba por la ventana. Con suma delicadeza comenzo a recorrer cada centimetro del rostro de la rubia, pasando suavemente la yema de los dedos por el contorno de su frente, despues por las mejillas, los parpados, hasta que llego a los labios. Estos los recorrio con mayor lentitud, pasando el dedo primero por el labio superior y despues con mayor lentitud por el inferior. Un extraño calor aparecio en su interior y una estupida idea invadio cada centimetro de su mente. Casi por impulso acerco lentamente su rostro al de la chica, y se detuvo al sentir la calida respiracion de ella en su rostro. El aroma era dulce e hipnotizo los sentidos del Uchiha. Se acerco aun mas y sin que el tuviera inteciones de hacerlo sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella. Se quedo inmovil, no entendia por que acababa de hacer eso. Se alejo rapidamente y cubrio sus labios con la mano, sin poder despegar la mirada de los labios rosa palido de la rubia que seguia dormida. Los labios de la chica eran suaves y tenian cierto sabor a miel, pero eran frios, como la mayoria de su cuerpo. Itachi no se habia dado cuenta, en pleno invierno la chica solo llevaba la ligera bata que obligaban a usar a los pacientes. Lo mas seguro es que en ese momento su cuerpo se estuviera congelando. Coloco su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica y pudo notar como esta iba absorviendo el calor lentamente. Se quito la bata, la cual estaba tibia debido al calor que su cuerpo desprendia. La coloco sobre la chica y despues se fue a sentar en una silla que se encontraba frente la cama de la Yamanaka. Una brisa de aire entro y provoco que Itachi sintiera un escalofrio.

-En serio hace frio, no me sorprenderia que comenzara a nevar- dijo mirando por la ventana. Sus ojos se pasearon por la habitacion, hasta que se detuvo en la hermosa rubia que seguia durmiendo, totalmente indiferente al mundo se alrededor. Se llevo la mano a los labios, recordando el beso que acaba de robarle, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas y desvio la mirada -Itachi... eres un idiota- se dijo a si mismo.

Un rubio de ojos azules esperaba recargado en el pasillo. Fuera de la habitacion del menor de los Uchiha. Esperando a que la pelirrosa saliera del lugar. Despues de unos minutos la chica de ojos verdosos salio del cuarto. Sorprendida al ver a Naruto. Este le indico que la siguiera y fueron directo a las escaleras que dirigian a la azotea, casi nadie visitaba ese lugar, asi tendrian privacidad. Cuando por fin se detuvieron Naruto comenzo a debatirse consigo mismo, dando vueltas de un lado a otro con una expresion preocupada. Sakura se sento en el piso y lo miro, confusa, sin saber porque el rubio hiperactivo se sentia tan angustiado.

-Decidi investigar por mi cuenta- dijo finalmente Naruto -Los Uzumaki siempre han sido ricos y podemos contratar a cualquier detective privado que queramos. Yo contrate a uno, al mejor y logro encontrar informacion sobre el pasado de Minato- le extendio los papeles a Sakura y ella comenzo a ojearlos.

-Al parecer era hijo de un politico muy adinerado, siempre padecio de esquizofrenia, sin embargo lo ocultaron, quizas por miedo a las opiniones publicas, el se caso y tuvo un hijo... - Naruto se quedo en silencio y Sakura se percapto de la fotografia de una mujer la cual llamo bastante su atencion.

-¿esta mujer es...?- la pelirrosa se quedo perpleja, estaba segura que ya la habia visto antes

-Kushina Uzumaki, esposa de Minato... mi madre- dijo Naruto con sequedad.

-Entonces... Minato Namikaze es...- Sakura lo miro con preocupacion.

-Si, mi padre- ella se quedo en silencio, no entendia como Naruto podia tomar esa noticia con tanta calma.

-Entonces Hinata sabe lo de tu padre-

-Es imposible que ella lo conociera, murio antes de que yo naciera, por lo tanto mucho antes de que Hinata naciera, lo unico que me queda es creer que ella enserio puede ver espìritus... y que el alma de mi padre aun sigue en este mundo- Naruto desvio la mirada, se podia notar una inmensa tristeza en su voz.

-Me pregunto que diria Kushina-san en estos momentos-

-No lo se, ya esta muerta- dijo el ojiazul, aun con mayor tristeza en su voz.

-Ahora que piensas hacer-

-Lo unico que deseo es hablar con Tsunade-sama... sobre mi padre... sobre porque le hicieron eso llamado "terapia" y sobre porque lo siguen permitiendo-

-¿no crees que sea peligroso?-

-Quizas lo sea, pero necesito saber eso sobre mi padre y no me importa lo que tenga que pagar-

La pelinegra de mirada de perla miraba preocupada por la ventana, estaba desesperada. Lo sabia, estaba segura de eso. Ahora corrian peligro, todos corrian peligro. Debia de haber alguna manera de protegerlo. A ese gentil, tonto, torpe e hiperactivo doctor. Pero no sabia como hacerlo. Ella solo era una paciente mas, despues de todo. Una sombra aparecio en una esquina de la habitacion. Y un hombre de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes se sento en el sofa con una expresion triste. Su cuerpo transparente reluciente apenas era visible. El brillo dorado que siempre rodeaba su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse, transformandose en un brillo plateado casi gris. La pelinegra se dio media vuelta y lo miro con expresion de arrepentimiento.

-Naruto lo sabe- dijo finalmente el hombre.

-¿Ahora que haras?-

-Desearia poder hablar con el, me alegra tanto que mi hijo se haya convertido en el hombre que es ahora, quiero ver como esta su madre. Kushina... mi bella Kushina-

-Naruto ni siquiera cree en la existencia de los espiritus-

-Pues tendra que hacerlo, debemos prevenirle de lo que pasa en este hospital-

-¿Naruto debe irse?-

-Sabes que es lo mejor para el, de esa manera estara seguro-

-Naruto es terco, se negara a irse apesar de que su padre sea quien lo pida-

-Debemos obligarlo-

-Espero que sea tan facil como lo mencionas Minato-

-Lo sera-

-¿y cuando te iras tu?- el hombre la miro extrañado.

-¿de que hablas?-

-tienes que cruzar, tu alma esta perdiendo vida, si no cruzas te volveras nada-

-nada... ¿suena interesante no crees?-

-Debes irte-

-No me ire hasta asegurarme de que mi hijo esta a salvo-

-sera mejor que nos demos prisa, no quiero que tu alma se pierda-

-tranquila pequeña Hinata, todo saldra bien-


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12. Escape.

Aun despierto a media noche, torturada por aquellas horrendas pesadillas. Cada noche el mismo sueño. Aquella imagen, aquellos ojos negros que me contemplan fijamente. ¿Si me hubiera quedado?. Si hubiera sido mas fuerte ¿mi destino habria sido el mismo? Mi pesadilla personal. Desearia poder escapar de ella. Pero es imposible que lo haga como aquella pobre chica. Aquel angel que intento volar pero sus alas eran demasiado pesadas, incapaces de lograr emprender un vuelo. Unas alas cargadas de pecados. Pobre niña.

La nieve caia, tiñendo cada rincon del hospital de un hermoso pero inquietante blanco. Navidad se acercaba y apesar de que el hospital estuviera adornado de luces, muerdagos y arboles de navidad, aquel espiritu calido que solo diciembre trae consigo habia desaparecido por completo. La atmosfera escalofriante de un hospital psiquiatrico no podria cambiar por mas adornos que utilizaran. Una pelirrosa camino a la habitacion del paciente que le habian asignado hace varios meses atras. Tenia una gran sonrisa y en su bolso escondia un pequeño bento con un pastel hecho por ella. Esperaba que eso alegrara un poco al chico que dias antes habia estado tan nervioso. Si tan solo pudiera brindarle un momento de tranquilidad.

Entro a la habitacion. El chico estaba distraido, mirando la nada, sumergido en sus pensamientos. La chica le saludo, intentando no alterarlo, el ni siquiera se giro a mirarla. Seguia tan distraido como siempre.

-Mira lo que te he traido- dijo sonriente en lo que se colocaba frente a el.

-¿que?- pregunto Sasuke dirigiendole una mirada por primera vez.

-Un pastel de navidad- la chica abrio el bento, mostrando un pastel un tanto aplastado y poco apetecible.

-¿No es veneno?- pregunto desconfiado el Uchiha.

-Claro que no- Sakura se sintio algo ofendida.

-Se ve poco comible- una venita aparecio en la frente de Sakura.

-Solo por eso ahora estas obligado a probarlo primero- la ojiverde tomo una cucharada de pastel y la metio en la boca de Sasuke. El se quedo inmovil pero poco a poco comenzo a masticarlo.

-Esta bueno- dijo finalmente tras haber pasado el bocado.

-Claro que lo esta, yo lo prepare despues de todo- respondio sakura orgullosa.

-Sakura...- susurro Sasuke y dudo unos momentos antes continuar -hace tiempo dijiste que me dirias porque las rosas tienen espinas...- la Haruno se sonrojo un poco al recordar lo que habia sucedido en aquella ocasion, pero intento no darle muchos rodeos al asunto.

-¿pensaste el porque?-

-Las tienen porque de esa manera nacieron, es su modo de defensa- dijo Sasuke.

-¿Has escuchado la leyenda de la princesa de la rosa?-

-No- dijo el chico en lo que movia negativamente la cabeza.

-Escucha con atencion- dijo Sakura acomodandose en su lugar -La princesa Rosa era una mujer muy hermosa, la mas bella del reino, y muchos hombres querian cortejarla. Era hermosa, tocaba exquisitamente la lira, era educada e inteligente, la esposa perfecta. Muchos le envidiaban, pero no envidia de la mala, pues ella era muy amable y nadie podia odiarla, todos la amaban. Una noche, en una fiesta en el castillo. Un hombre joven de un pais lejano quedo perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero el era un principe egoista y queria a la princesa rosa solo para el. Le exigio al rey que permitiera casarse con ella, pero el hombre se opuso, pues queria que su hija se casara por amor. El principe furioso rapto a la princesa y la encerro en una gran torre alejada de la humanidad. La cual estaba rodeada por arbustos llenos de espinas que contenian veneno. La princesa se entristecio y fue perdiendo su brillo. Hasta morir de soledad. Dicen que lloro cada dia y cada noche desde su encierro, y que de sus lagrimas nacieron aquellas hermosas pero letales flores, cubiertas de espinas. Demostrando que mientras mas hermosa fuera la flor, mas dificil seria apoderarse de ella-

-¿que sucedio con el principe egoista?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Quien sabe, quizas murio de arrepentimiento tras saber que la princesa Rosa murio-

-creo que lo entiendo- Sakura lo miro extrañada.-Debio sentirse muy solo, quizas por eso cuando se enamoro no permitiria que nadie se la arrebatara, por eso no pudo hacer mas que encerrarla-

-¿crees que esta bien forzar el amor? La princesa no hubiera muerto si el la hubiera dejado en libertad-

-Pero si esa mujer era tan bella yo tampoco la dejaria ir por nada del mundo- Sasuke miro a Sakura directamente a los ojos y ella no se habia dado cuenta de lo calculadores que podrian llegar a ser. Desvio la mirada y la coloco sobre el pastel.

-¿No terminaras de comer?- dijo Sakura pero Sasuke la miro algo sarcastico -lo siento, no puedes comer con la camisa de fuerza, deja que te alimente- la chica tomo la cuchara y comenzo a darle de comer en la boca. El Uchiha estuvo en silencio todo el tiempo que ella estuvo alimentandolo, una vez mas distraido en sus pensamientos. Con la mirada perdida en la nada y una nostalgia emanando de todo su ser.

Un rubio entro a la habitacion de su paciente. Desde hace dias ella habia estado ignorandolo y eso le molestaba. Siempre hacia lo mismo. ¿Ahora que era lo que queria esconder? Lo de Minato ya lo sabia ¿cual era su preocupacion ahora? Al entrar vio que la chica estaba recostada en su cama, mirando por la ventana la nieve que caia lentamente. Su expresion era de una tristeza absoluta y estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Naruto camino directamente hacia ella y se sento en la orilla de la cama. Hinata se sorprendio cuando vio al ojiazul, pues no habia advertido su presencia.

-Te encanta ignorarme- dijo frustrado, viendo hacia la puerta de la habitacion.

-N-no es eso Naruto-kun- Hinata escondio su rostro tras las sabanas, avergonzada consigo misma.

-Tu lo sabias... Que Minato era mi padre-

-Al principio no, solo hasta que el me lo dijo, pero si note el parecido-

-Asi que puedes verlo totalmente- su tono era extraño, cambiante.

-S-si-

-¿como es, de que color tiene el cabello, los ojos?-

-el cabello es como el tuyo, sus ojos son verdes y es alto, murio cuando ya era un hombre maduro- era imposible que ella supiera todo eso.

-¿porque se me complica tanto creerte? pero se que es cierto, es imposible que tu sepas sobre mi padre, no me queda mas que creer que es cierto, que en realidad puedes ver espiritus- Hinata desvio la mirada algo triste.

-La primera vez que vi un espiritu fue una tarde nevada, nadie me creia, la niña estaba ahi parada en medio de la nieve, sola, triste, sus ojos se parecian mucho a los mios, llenos de soledad, aun me sigo preguntando como fue que esa niña tan bella murio, y porque su rostro estaba marcado con una fuerte sombra de venganza-

-¿tu estas sola?-

-Lo estaba, pero tengo la compañia de Minato y otros espiritus que me visitan...- unos ojos azules la miraron desesperados -y tambien tengo a Naruto-kun-

-prometi que te sacaria de aqui, juro que no te dejare sola- el Uzumaki la tomo de las manos -yo tambien siempre eh estado solo, no conoci a mi padre, y mi madre murio cuando tenia 9-

-¿Ku-kushina?- pregunto una voz que solo la pelinegra podia escuchar, una sombra blancosa los miraba desde la esquina de la habitacion.

-Minato- dijo Hinata alterada.

-¿mi padre esta aqui?- pregunto Naruto mirando a todos lados.

-Si, esta parado en esa esquina- la chica lo señalo pero el ojiazul no pudo ver nada.

-¿que sucedio con Kushina?- pregunto Minato desesperado.

-Pregunta que paso con Kushina-

-Ella enfermo cuando tenia 9, le dio una extraña enfermedad en los huesos que le hizo ir perdiendo peso lentamente, se veia muy mal, sufria de muchos dolores, senti alivio cuando murio, pues sabia que ya no seguiria sufriendo de esa manera- dijo Naruto y desvio la mirada -Padre, tu deberias ir con ella- Naruto miro hacia la esquina de la habitacion, preguntandose si su padre seguiria ahi. Minato hizo una expresion de sufrimientos y se alejo lentamente desapareciendo entre las paredes.

-Se ha ido- dijo Hinata.

-¿se fue? ¿a la luz?- pregunto Naruto, poco familiarizado con los terminos.

-No, escapo, de seguro fue alguna otra parte del hospital, no tengo idea de donde- Naruto suspiro resignado.

-¿Porque no puede cruzar? ¿Tiene que ver con las terapias?-

-Yo creo que lo que desea es ver que su hijo este seguro, pero Naruto-kun no estara seguro hasta que se marche el hospital-

-Ya dije que no me ire hasta descubrir que demonios esta pasando aqui-

-Es lo que tu padre desea, y es lo que yo deseo-

-Esta bien, me ire, pero te llevare conmigo, incluso al espiritu de mi padre me lo llevare, pero no hasta estar seguro de que dejaran de hacer esa locura llamada "terapia"-

-No sabes en lo que te estas metiendo, es imposible para ti- el chico camino hacia la salida y se giro levemente para giñarle el ojo a Hinata y sonreir confiado levantando el dedo pulgar.

-No te preocupes Hinata, yo lo lograre- diciendo esto salio de la habitacion. La chica lo contemplo mientras salia y un ligero sonrojo aparecio en sus mejillas. Se cubrio el rostro con la cara intentando ocultar sin efecto alguno su sonrojo.

-El amor es algo misterioso- dijo una voz madura en la esquina de la habitacion, aquel hombre errante habia vuelto.

-Minato ¿porque te fuiste?-

-Su mirada me atormenta, sus ojos son los mismos que los de su madre-

-¿porque no vas a donde Kushina-san?-

-Ire, pero esperare a ver que sucede con mi hijo-

-Te queda muy poco, te extinguiras, no podras verla, a la mujer que amas- el Namikaze bajo la mirada y despues miro a la ojiperla con frialdad.

-Tu tampoco deseas que Naruto se vaya-

-Claro que quiero que se vaya-

-Te has enamorado-

-Y-yo no estoy...- ella se quedo en silencio y Minato sonrio triste.

-Nunca podras mentir con tus verdaderos sentimientos, pero ten cuidado, el amor es lo mas peligroso que pueda existir, mucha gente comete locuras por amor, y mucha gente sale herida por eso, Naruto podria salir herido, pero tu podrias estarlo mucho mas-

-Pero el amor no puede detenerse, no puede cambiarse o simplemente olvidarse- Minato volvio a sonreir, ahora con mayor tristeza

-Lo se-

-Esto se esta volviendo una locura- dijo una mujer rubia mientras bebia un trago de sake.

-Tsunade ¿que mas podriamos hacer?- susurro Orochimaru, mirandola desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Aun deseamos encontrar una cura, pero mucha gente ha caido por nuestros intentos fallidos- dijo Jiraiya, dandole otro sorbo al sake -Podriamos continuar o simplemente detenernos-

-Esto nos esta convirtiendo en unos monstruos- Tsunade golpeo la mesa.

-Si para salvar muchas vidas debemos convertirnos en demonios, es un precio el cual estoy dispuesto a pagar- repuso Jiraiya.

-Un verdadero demonio es el unico capaz de crear un angel- susurro Orochimaru -solo el dolor sera capaz de curar toda esta locura-

-Al final los locos seremos nosotros- Tsunade rio ironicamente -Jamas en la vida crei que terminaria de esta manera, mi abuelo me lo dijo, conviertete en la directora de un brillante hospital psiquiatrico, cuida de tus pacientes como si fueran tu hijos, hermanos, tu familia. Pues eso es lo que ellos necesitan... pero en que eh convertido esto...- varias lagrimas fluyeron por sus mejillas -esto es un maldito infierno-

-Tranquilizate Tsunade- dijo Jiraiya sosteniendola del brazo.

-Al diablo con tus estupidos inventos- Tsunade se puso de pie tumbando la mesa y saliendo enojada de la habitacion.

-Le esta afectando demasiado- susurro Orochimaru.

-No es la unica-

Dos hombres caminaban por el jardin de las rosas. Eran dos colegas de trabajo, compañeros de universidad y amigos de la infancia. Sin embargo ambos pasaban por momentos dificiles y era casi imposible poder ayudarlos. El mas alto, de cabello negro y sedoso se detuvo, mirando una rosa roja cubierta por nieve. Sasori lo contemplo unos segundos y despues con una sonrisa burlona le golpeo el hombro.

-No me digas que el rompe corazones Uchiha se ha enamorado- Itachi se quedo en silencio. Sasori bajo la mirada, el ambiente se sentia demasiado tenso -Al parecer tu tienes asuntos en que preocuparte, y yo que he venido a molestarte-

-No te preocupes, lo mio es solo superficial ¿que es lo que pasa?- Sasori se quedo en silencio.

-Volvieron a llevarse a Kiragi a terapia-

-¿y no intentantes detenerlos?-

-Sabian que me opondria y lo hicieron por la mañana, antes de que llegara al hospital-

-Hacer cosas a espaldas de los doctores encargados, que bien se manejan en este hospital-

-Me pregunto si todo eso es realmente necesario-

-Quien sabe, pero es algo que deberia detenerse cuanto antes- Itachi miro a Sasori y entonces pregunto.

-Sasori... ¿estaria mal enamorarse de tu paciente? Bueno, seria muy poco profesional, pero ¿estaria mal?- el pelirrojo lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Insinuas que me eh enamorado de Kiragi?- Itachi movio energeticamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, en modo negativo.

-Claro que no... tu amas demasiado el arte como para amar a alguien- el pelirrojo desvio la mirada para contemplar la rosa.

-Asi que es imposible para mi amar a alguien de verdad- susurro con una sonrisa triste.

-Sasori- la firmeza en la voz de Itachi alerto al pelirrojo -Yo... me he enamorado de Ino-

-¿Que?-

-Lo se, es tonto, el que me enamorara de mi paciente. Pero no pude evitarlo. El hecho de saber que lo unico que hacia era evadir su propia realidad... No me lo quizo decir, pero era facil comprender que tenia miedo despues de todo lo que le hicieron, miedo al rechazo de su familia, y por eso fingio su locura. Es un modo tonto de escapar, pero supongo que haria algo parecido en su lugar, es mas facil escapar de la realidad que enfrentarla. Me recordo mucho ami-

-A lo que tu deseaste hacer... despues de lo de Sasuke-

-Sin embargo yo pense en Sasuke antes que en mi-

-Y te sacrificaste a los rumores que aparecieron en la escuela, solo para estudiar hasta la universidad y graduarte en medicina, todo por tu hermano menor-

-Y ahora lo eh olvidado por completo... por una mujer-

-Tu no has olvidado a Sasuke, te sigue preocupando, no puedes culpar tu amor, les quieres a ambos, no tiene nada de malo- el azabache lo miro calculadoramente y luego sonrio.

-Al parecer no soy el unico que ha cambiado gracias a su paciente... Kiragi te ha hecho una persona diferente- Sasori desvio la mirada algo sonrojado.

-No se de que me estas hablando-

Levanto la mirada hacia el edificio, y en ese momento vio algo que lo dejo helado. Inmovil. Incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Itachi se dio cuenta de la expresion de su amigo y miro en direccion en la que el miraba. Un hermoso cabello negro se agitaba violentamente con el aire, mientras que una dama caminaba peligrosamente por la orilla de la azotea. Amenazando con lanzarse. Sasori no podia creer que fuera cierto lo que estaba por presenciar. Era imposbie. Lo mas seguro era que estuviera soñando. Pero se dio cuenta que no era asi cuando sintio la mano de su amigo sobre su hombro, intentando tranquilizarlo, siendo que el Uchiha estabas mas nervioso aun que el mismo Sasori. Itachi recordo a su hermano, y como habia atentado contra su vida tantas veces. Pero era muy diferente para Sasori. "¿Jamas has sentido ese miedo que te inmoviliza? El miedo de perder a la persona que mas amas" No entendia por que aquellas palabras que la vieja Chiyo le habia dicho en una ocasion, y que habian sido tan indiferentes para el, sonaban ahora en su cabeza. Intento moverse pero sus piernas parecian estar clavadas al piso.

La chica caminaba peligrosamente por la orilla de la azotea. Sonriendo juguetona y burlesca a los doctores que intentaban convencerla de que no saltara. La expresion de terror en Izumo y Kotetsu solo delataba que algo no habia salido conforme lo habia planeado y la paciente habia escapado. O quizas era el miedo de ver morir a alguien frente a sus ojos.

Sasori no podia hablar, su voz se habia esfumado por completo. Itachi no pudo mas que contemplar la escena. Era imposible que pudiera hacer algo en ese momento. Lo unico que podia hacer era esperar que la chica cambiara de opinion y desistiera en sus locos intentos de escapar. La mirada de la pelinegra se paseo por el piso, intentando calcular que altura seria de ese lugar al piso e intentando decifrar cuanto dolor sentiria en ese momento hasta que su corazon dejara de latir. Pero lo que nunca espero fue que sus ojos se toparan con unos ojos castaños que mostraban una desesperacion absoluta. Su decision vacilo por unos momentos, pero sabia que ya no habia vuelta atras. Esta habia sido la decision tomada incluso antes de conocer a ese hombre, y eso no seria cambiado con tanta facilidad. Le sonrio dulcemente al doctor atormentado que la miraba desde abajo y le dijirio unas palabras, aunque sabia que ha esa altura era imposible que las oyera.

-Sasori-san... Sayonara-

La chica miro al cielo y con una sonrisa triste pero triunfante se dejo caer desde la azotea. Mientras caia no pudo evitar pensar en su hermano, y en el dolor que le causaria saber sobre la noticia. Sus deseos de reenacer en un arbol se disiparon por completo, lo unico que deseaba era volver a reenacer como la hermana gemela de aquel chico al que tanto amaba. Lo que mas le dolia era el rostro de aquel doctor, y el sufrimiento que le causaria, esperaba que se olvidara rapido de ella. Nadie merecia vivir con el remordimiento de saber que pudo aver salvado a alguien que ya estaba condenado, debia admitir que en el tiempo que lo conocio lo quiso, tanto como queria a su hermano. Y sin su presencia seria mucho mejor para ambos. Su cuerpo se aproximo hacia al superficie helada con rapidez, y cayo sobre la nieve en un ruido sordo.

Sasori por fin pudo moverse. Corrio con rapidez hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de la chica, la cual iba perdiendo la vitalidad con asombrosa rapidez. El pelirojo cayo de rodillas, junto al cuerpo de la chica. Una gran cantidad de sangre comenzaba a brotar de la parte posterior de su cabeza. Tiñendo de rojo toda la nieve que se habia acumulado en el jardin. Simulando dos hermosas alas rojas que se extendian alrededor del cuerpo de la chica. Respiraba con dificultad, no tardaria mas de unos segundos en morir. Un hilo de sangre se extendia por sus labios, cayendo por su barbilla. Sasori le tomo la mano con lagrimas en los ojos. ¿Como era posible que todo esto hubiera pasado?. Apesar de que esa caida desfriguraria el cuerpo de cualquiera, el de ella parecia intacto. Simulando un angel agonizante con alas de sangre tendido sobre la nieve. La chica sonrio de manera pacifica al doctor, intentando calmar su desesperacion. Volteo la mirada hacia el cielo, suspiro y su alma dejo su cuerpo. Ahora ahi solo habia un cuerpo sin vida bañado de sangre.

Itachi corrio hacia Sasori y lo abrazo, intentando tranquilizarlo y separarle del cuerpo de aquella muchacha. Pronto el rumor se extendio por el hospital y varios doctores y pacientes acudieron a presenciar la escena.

Quizas ese fue el principio de la pesadilla, quizas fue solo el detonante y comenzara en el momento en el que pusimos un pie por primera vez en el vestibulo de ese hospital. Pero solo me queda algo claro, apartir de ese momento la verdadera pesadilla inicio.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13. Tratos**

_Solo teniamos dos opciones en ese momento. Abandonar y huir lo mas rapido que pudieramos. O quedarnos a esperar nuestro final. Era imposible sobrevivir a esa locura. Ya no era solo Shino, ahora se le unia Kiragi, en las victimas de este desquiciante hospital. Quizas era el lugar, quizas fuera la gente, quizas eran nuestras propias enfermedades, pero lo unico que haciamos era sumirnos mas y mas en esta locura. Sin duda hubiera preferido trabajar en una pelicula de terror, pues de esa manera en cualquier momento el director diria corte y todos sonreiriamos por la escena bien hecha y saldriamos a cualquier lugar a pasear. Pero esto no era una pelicula, mucho menos una pesadilla de la pudiera despertar. Esto era la vida real. Y nos estaba enloqueciendo a todos._

El ambiente despues de ese accidente fue realmente pesado. Un aura aun mas terrorifica rodeaba al hospital. Por todos lados se escuchaban murmullos de la "loca" que se habia suicidado lanzandose de la azotea. A nadie parecia importarle que esa chica estuviera muerta. Platicaban del suceso como si platicaran sobre un partido de futbol y de que desayunaron esa mañana. A esas personas no les importaba nadie. Pero solo una persona era la mas afectada de todos. Cada vez que entraba a la cafeteria se hacia un silencio perturbador y todos fijaban su mirada en el. El doctor de la loca suicida. Despues de que hiciera su recorrido hasta la mesa de sus compañeros, los susurros envolvian el lugar mientras miraban despectivamente al pobre Akasuna. El parecia ignorarlos, aunque mas que ignorarlos parecia desconectado de la realidad. Siempre con la mirada perdida, mientras revolvia desganadamente el platillo de sopa el cual nunca probaba. Itachi lo miraba con preocupacion, sin saber que palabras decir. El lo conocia de toda la vida, y solo una cosa lo habia afectado tanto como para terminar en el mismo estado en el que se encontraba ahora. Cuando su madre cayo en la locura y dejo de reconocerlo como a su hijo. Quizas esa chica era mas importante para el pelirrojo de lo que el lograba comprender. Naruto se sentia furioso, aunque no era muy cercano de Sasori, entendia a la perfeccion sus sentimientos, el no era el unico que habia perdido a alguien a causa de la "terapia". Ya no podria continuar con esto, deberia hablar con Tsunade en ese mismo momento y hacerla entrar en razon. De esa manera todo esto terminaria de una vez por todas y ya no habria muertes innecesarias. Sakura contemplaba a los tres chicos. Podia notar la preocupacion de Itachi por su mejor amigo. La frustracion de Naruto al saber que no podia hacer nada ante esta situacion. La agonia de Sasori al no haber podido salvar a alguien que se habia vuelto muy importante para el. Y ella se sintio debil, impotente, en estos momentos en los que ellos se encontraban en ese estado alguien debia ser fuerte y ayudarlos, servir de flotador en ese mar de desesperacion. Pero era debil, tanto como ellos y no podia hacer nada.

Dos manos golpearon la mesa y Naruto se levanto de golpe. Itachi y Sakura levantaron la mirada confundidos, Sasori ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la extraña reaccion.

-Esto no puede continuar- el ojiazul comenzo a caminar hacia la entrada de la cafeteria.

-Naruto ¿a donde vas?- pregunto Sakura preocupada.

-Ire a hablar con Tsunade-sama- diciendo esto el rubio salio de la habitacion y se dirigio hacia la oficina principal.

Sakura hizo ademan de seguirlo pero en ese momento entro a la cafeteria una mujer de cabellos negros y cortos, la cual respondia al nombre de Shizune. Se acerco directamente a su mesa y contemplo por unos segundos al pelirrojo para despues hablar.

-Tiene una llamada Sasori-san- el chico se levanto, aun con la mirada perdida y camino hacia el vestibulo sin decir palabra alguna. Parecia un robot o un zombie. O quizas un cuerpo sin alma, controlado por ordenes sin oponerse a cualquier cosa. Itachi lo miro preocupado, sintiendo el dolor de su amigo, lo unico que Sakura atino a hacer fue colocar su mano sobre la de Itachi, intentando infundirle un poco de apoyo, el le sonrio triste y despues volvio a mirar el lugar donde su amigo habia estado hasta hace unos momentos.

El pelirrojo cambio de expresion al escuchar la voz al otro lado del telefono. En sus ojos aparecio un mar de emociones, desesperacion, tristeza, agonia, dolor. Vida, en su mirada se notaba una vez mas la vida. La voz al otro lado del telefono temblaba, pero era coherente, despues de averse enterado de esa noticia.

-Sasori-san... me han explicado lo sucedido... pero...queria escucharlo de sus palabras- dijo una voz suave, dulce, pero llena de tristeza.

-Kiragi a muerto- dijo Sasori con algo de sequedad y dolor al recordar -se suicido, nadie pudo detenerla...-

-solo queria saber... como fue que sucedio... como fue que la dejaron libre- Sasori sintio una puñalada, sabia que esa pregunta era ¿como fue que la dejaste libre?

-Preferiria que vinieras, sera mucho mas facil hablarlo en persona- Sasori se quedo en silencio -Y podrias verla...- desde el incidente no se le habia pasado esa idea por la cabeza, sabia que el cuerpo de la chica aun se encontraba en la morgue, pero no habia sido lo suficientemente valiente para ir a verla.

-esta bien, voy para alla- colgaron al otro lado de la linea y Sasori se quedo inmovil. No queria hacer eso. Sabia que si continuaba al final colapsaria. Pero ya no habia vuelta atras. El chico se encontraba en camino. La viva imagen de aquella chica. Se pregunto que seria mas doloroso, ver a la chica muerta sobre aquella fria cama de hospital... y verla en aquel chico, creyendo que aun seguia viva. Se sento impaciente en el vestibulo del hospital, esperando la llegada del Kurotsuki.

La puerta se abrio de un golpe. Y un chico rubio camino con furia hacia el escritorio de la directora del hospital. La mujer levanto la mirada, sorprendida por la intromision, pero al ver que solo se trataba de aquel doctor inexperto volvio la vista a los papeles. Naruto camino furioso y en un acto brusco arrebato los papeles de la mano de la mujer y los lanzo lejos. Ella lo miro estupefacta, esperando escuchar los motivos del berrinche del chico.

-¿Como es posible que permita que esto continue?- al principio la rubia no entendio, pero se quedo helada, temiendo por lo peor. Que aquellos novatos hayan descubierto el secreto.

-No se de que me hablas-

-Claro que lo sabe, ¿por que diablos matan a los pacientes con esas estupidas terapias?- Tsunade palidecio, pero bajo la mirada fingiendo no darle importancia.

-Si lo dices por el incidente de Kiragi ella fue la que se suicido, no fue la terapia-

-Lo digo por Minato!- grito Naruto y la mujer levanto la mirada sorprendida.

-¿Como sabes de Minato?-

-El es mi padre- susurro Naruto con furia contenida -Recuerda a Hinata? la loca que ve fantasmas, pues los ve de verdad-

-¿como puedes creer en las palabras de un enfermo mental?-

-Por que yo lo he visto, y eh investigado-

-Naruto sientate-

-¿Por que deberia hacerlo?-

-Que te sientes- de repente el tono de voz de la rubia era desesperado. Naruto no tuvo otra opcion mas que obedecer.

-¿Has oido lo que curar tus fobias enfrentando tus miedos?- Naruto simplemente asintio.-No se te ocurrio la idea, de que quizas con el dolor podria curarse la locura-

-de que...-

-es tonta la idea, pero tiene bases, y puede que sea probable, como saberlo, quien sabe... lo unico que nos quedo fue comenza a experimentar-

-¿experimentar con humanos?-

-de esa manera serian mas efectivos los resultados-

-son unos demonios- la mujer rio con tristeza y frustracion.

-¿deseas ver una? ¿una terapia de verdad? ¿con tus propios ojos?-

-¿para que querria eso?-

-quizas de esa manera puedas entender... por lo que nosotros estamos pasando- Naruto se quedo en silencio, y pudo notar el dolor, la frustracion en el rostro de la mujer rubia que siempre se mostraba fuerte. La pesada carga que llevaba en sus hombros. Y finalmente acepto.

Paso una hora, quizas dos. Y finalmente el chico llego. Entro casi tropezando al lugar y despues camino hacia donde se encontraba Sasori. El pelirrojo al momento de verlo se quedo paralizado. El parecido era sorprendente y casi desquiciante. Era como si tuviera a esa chica justo enfrente de el. Desvio la mirada y camino por los pasillos, haciendo un leve gesto al chico para que lo siguiera, este le obedecio en silencio. Era tranquilizador ese momento, o al menos eso penso Sasori. El hecho de "verla con vida" lo habia aliviado de ese mar de desesperacion. Sabia que solo se estaba engañando, que todo era mas que una ilusion creada por su subconciente, queriendo cambiar todo lo malo de la realidad en la que ahora se encontraba. Pero toda esperanza desaparecio en el momento en el que se detuvo frente a la puerta de metal, que encima de ella tenia un letrero en el que escribian la palabra "Morgue". Levanto la mano hasta la perilla de la puerta, sentia como si su cuerpo no respondiera y su mano temblaba. Tardo varios segundos en poder abrir la puerta, dejando que esta cediera lentamente, incapaz de echar una ojeada dentro. Sin embargo la puerta se abrio por completo, y en medio de la habitacion, sobre una cama de metal, habia un cuerpo cubierto con una sabana perfectamente blanca, y lo unico que se podia ver eran unos rebeldes cabellos negros y una delicada mano que colgaba de la cama. Sasori sintio como si su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo, como si no pudiera respirar. Algo golpeo su hombro y un desesperado joven entro corriendo a la habitacion, cayendo de rodillas junto a la cama y tomando la mano de aquel cuerpo sin vida. Las lagrimas no dejaban de fluir de aquellos ojos verdes y Sasori entendio que no debia quedarse solo ahi mirando y debia de darle una buena explicacion a aquel chico que habia perdido lo mas importante que tenia.

-Esa mañana la habian llevado a terapia, no me habian permitido mirarla, sabian que me opondria a que la llevaran a ese lugar llamado terapia y querian ahorrarse los problemas de contener a este tonto e inexperto doctor- comenzo a hablar Sasori con una sonrisa triste -No tengo idea de lo que sucedio en ese lugar, yo me encontraba en los jardines, esperando a que terminaran su tratamiento...- se quedo en silencio -Algo salio mal, un alboroto se armo en el hospital y de repente ella se encontraba caminando peligrosamente en la azotea, amenazando con lanzarse... yo vi todo desde abajo... vi como ella se burlaba de los doctores que intentaban detenerla, los unicos que abrian logrado detenerla. Luego volteo y me miro... y sonrio... y se dejo caer hacia la nada- Sasori no podia continuar, su vista se nublo y por sus mejillas rodaron unas cuantas lagrimas, se cubrio la boca y Kyosuke levanto la mirada, examinando al doctor -Yo no pude hacer nada, simplemente mire impotente como todo sucedia... como ella moria frente a mis ojos... apesar de que prometi que la protegeria... yo la deje morir...-

-Sasori-san, no se sienta culpable, usted hizo todo lo que pudo- Kyo se puso de pie y coloco su mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo, dedicandole una tierna sonrisa. -Kiragi siempre fue asi, siempre buscaba la idea mas radical para arreglar las cosas, nunca pensaba en las consecuencias, su lado impulsivo era lo mas encantador de ella- Kyo desvio la mirada hacia la manta y con la mano temblorosa la recorrio, dejando visible el rostro de la pelinegra. -Parece que estuviera durmiendo, siempre anhele ver ese rostro lleno de paz, como se encuentra ahora, ella siempre tenia pesadillas, siempre se agitaba en sueños, nunca vi que tuviera un sueño tranquilo, lloraba cada noche y corria a mi cuarto, presa de las pesadillas, pidiendome que durmiera a su lado... No podia negarme a esos ojos rojizos llenos de lagrimas, cada noche dormia en mi cuarto, pero las pesadillas continuaban, nunca estaba tranquila...- Sonrio triste y unas cuantas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y se agacho para besar la frente fria de la pelinegra -Por fin puedes tener sueños tranquilos... no sabes cuanto me alegro- acaricio su mejilla contemplando su rostro.

-¿Deseas llevarte el cuerpo?- Sasori intervino, ese cuerpo llevaba muchos dias ahi, en cualquier momento seria lanzado a la fosa comun.

-No puedo hacerlo... cuando fue internada en este lugar para mis padres fue como si ella muriera, inclusive en la cripa familiar ya esta su tumba, y hubo un funeral... Lo importante para mis padres era desaparecer toda prueba de que su hija la "loca" seguia con vida, no querian que los vecinos se enteraran de que su hija habia sido internada en un hospital psiquiatrico, no les importo montar ese estupido teatrito... Sasori-san... creo que usted sabra que hacer con el cuerpo- el chico sonrio y penso en dirigirse hacia la salida, pero una mano desesperada tomo la suya.

-No puedes irte asi, no hasta saber toda la verdad, al menos tu puedes salir de aqui, nosotros ya estamos condenados y el mundo se debe enterar de lo que sucede en este lugar- Kyosuke se quedo atonito.

-¿Que que demonios ha..?- pero se quedo en silencio al ver la mirada desesperada del doctor.

-En este lugar se estan llevando a cabo asesinatos, ellos fueron los que asesinaron a tu hermana, y tambien a uno de nuestros colegas... hacen "terapias" son sesiones donde maltratan el cuerpo de los pacientes, no tengo idea de porque lo hagan, pero estan locos, a tu hermana la llevaron a ese lugar, mira las cicatrices de su cuerpo, los doctores dicen a los familiares que los pacientes fueron los que se los causaron, pero es una vil mentira, es lo que le hacen a los pacientes en las terapias, debes de contarselo a los medios, deben de enterarse de esta maldita pesadilla, nosotros ya estamos condenados, si no cedemos a sus planes nos mataran, pero tu aun puedes salir de aqui, tienes que avisar a los medios, deben de detener esto- Kyosuke se quedo en silencio y se limito a asentir, algo temeroso, pero haria lo que pudiera.

Naruto caminaba por un pasillo el cual no conocia. Era una de las partes prohibidas del hospital. Frente a el caminaba un doctor de cabellos negros, no decia palabra alguna, era demasiado palido y sus ojos estaban adornados por dos ojeras purpuras, en momentos se le iba el aire y comenzaba a toser, deteniendo totalmente su marcha y recargando su cuerpo contra el muro. Su nombre era Hayate Gekko /uno de los examinadores del examen chunnin, por si no lo recuerdan/ a Naruto le preocupo un tanto ese hombre, se preguntaba si realmente se encontraba bien, parecia que tuviera una fuerte tuberculosis.

-¿Estas preparado para esto, Naruto-kun?- pregunto despues de aver recuperado el aire.

-Eso espero- se dijo asi mismo Naruto, mientras que Hayate abria la puerta que conducia a la terapia.

Una mujer rubia miraba triste hacia la nada, estaba arta de todo eso. Sonreia amargamente. Sabia que se habia convertido en un demonio, en el peor de todos. Golpeaba un pequeño control remoto, mientras miraba las camaras de seguridad y escuchaba varias cintas de grabacion. Un hombre con inumerables cicatrices en el rostro, llamado Morino Ibiki, entro a la habitacion, y dejo caer varios cables sobre la mesa de la directora.

-Asi que este es el precio que debemos pagar para mantener el secreto- le dijo a la rubia.

-Es triste, que nos hayamos convertido en esto-

-No nos dejaron otra opcion-

-Que tonto, no se dan cuenta que tenemos camaras en cada una de las habitaciones de este establecimiento, inclusive microfonos, es el manicomio con mas seguridad del mundo-

-¿Que haremos con el otro?-

-Espera Morino, alguien mas se encargara de el-

Kyosuke salio del hospital algo apresurado y ansioso. No sabia que debia hacer, lo unico que le quedaba era seguir las indicaciones que aquel doctor pelirrojo le habia dado. Tenia miedo, y aun se sentia triste y devastado. La imagen de Kiragi sobre esa cama de metal le habia destrozado, pero las palabras de Sasori le habian distraido cuando menos un poco. Se subio a su automovil y prendio el motor, se coloco el cinturon de seguridad y salio rumbo a la ciudad. El camino estaba lleno de curvas peligrosas, sin embargo el acelero mas y mas. Estaba desesperado, no podia dejar de pensar en las palabras de Sasori, debia darle fin a esa locura, el destino de esos doctores estaba en sus manos. La musica sonaba a todo volumen. Necesitaba algo que lo distrajera de la vision de su hermana muerta, de su adorada hermana, la unica mujer a la que amaba de verdad, muerta. En ese momento un letrero de desviacion, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando fue que lo atravezo, intento frenar, se acercaba un acantilado. Los frenos fallaron, no podia detenerse, eso era su final. Desesperado intento con el freno de mano pero era imposible, a la velocidad que iba la camioneta no podia detenerse. Iba a morir, el tambien iba a morir. Pero el no lo queria. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo. No queria morir. Varias lagrimas de desesperacion llenaron su rostro, y en ese momento sintio como una mano tomaba la suya, giro lentamente su cabeza hacia el asiento del copiloto, y ella estaba ahi. Aquellos ojos rojos, ese cabello desordenado, y una sonrisa amable, que le decia que no debia temer. Kyosuke se sintio tranquilo. La miro con una sonrisa y felicidad inimaginable, ella estaba ahi.

Quizas solo fue su propio reflejo en la ventana, quizas ella estaba realmente ahi, no importa lo que fuera eso ayudo a que Kyosuke no pasara penas en sus ultimos momentos.

-Juntos hasta al final- susurro antes de que la camioneta cayera en el acantilado, estrellandose y haciendose añicos, creando una gran explosion. Despues de eso, nada.

* * *

Bueno, si no me equivoco hasta aqui habia actualizado en Fanfic. es, habia subido otro capitulo en mi face pero hasta ahi lo habia dejado. Lo que me preocupa es que ya esta cerca del final y siento que he perdido un poco el talento con el fandom de Naruto, espero no arruinar los proximos capitulos.

Agradezco mucho a **_Marcia Andrea_ **por continuar leyendo esta extraña historia, espero no decepcionarte con el proximo capitulo. Me alegra encontrar aqui personas del otro fandom, aunque lamento el haber tardado mas de 2 años en poder retomar la historia. Bueno, sin mas que decir me despido.

Ciao~~


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14 Funeral**

El pelirojo contemplaba como el cuerpo de la pelinegra era cremado. El fuego la abrazaba, calcomiendo su piel y dejandola totalmente en los huesos. La mirada castaña del Akasuna seguia perdida, mientras las llamas se reflejaban en sus pupilas. No se dio cuenta cuando la mujer rubia entro a la habitacion, mucho menos cuanto tiempo habia permanecido ahi. Esta se recargo en un estante, viendo al chico que se encontraba perdido en su propio mundo. Se pregunto si ese tipo de conexion era de la que tanto le habia hablado su abuelo y le envidio por unos instantes, pero al pensar en el dolor que el pelirrojo debia de estar sintiendo en esos momentos se retracto.

-¿Que haras con su cuerpo?- pregunto finalmente, quizas con algo de frialdad. Sasori dirigio por primera vez su mirada a la mujer.

-No lo se ¿que podria hacer con el Tsunade-sama?- el chico hablaba mecanicamente y la miraba como si no estuviera ahi.

-Tu eras su doctor, quizas tu tengas una mejor respuesta para ello... Sus familiares no se llevaran el cuerpo segun tengo entendido, asi que tu eres el encargado de darle un lugar de descanzo a la chica- el pelirrojo suspiro, mirando una vez mas las llamas.

-Lugar de descanzo... eh?- la vieja Tsunade bajo la mirada y decidio que lo mejor seria salir de la habitacion. Sasori se quedo parado, indiferente, pensando en las palabras que aquella mujer acababa de mencionar. ¿Que lugar seria el indicado? Cerro los ojos, y en ese momento escucho el sonido de las olas chocar contra el acantilado. Lo habia olvidado por completo, el hospital estaba construido cerca de un arrecife. Quizas ese lugar seria el indicado. Ella lo unico que deseaba era ser libre, y el mar podria llevarla a cualquier lugar que ella quisiera.

o0o0o0o

La puerta se abrio lentamente. Frente a el estaba una chica de cabellos castaños amarrada a una cama de metal. Se agitaba desesperada mientras susurraba cosas poco entendibles. Dos doctores los cuales no reconocia la rodeaban. Estos levantaron la mirada al percibir la presencia de los recien llegados. Uno de ellos introducia la aguja de una jeringa a un extraño recipiente y extraia el liquido, mientras que el otro sostenia la cabeza de la chica intentando que dejara de moverse. La habitacion era aterrorizante. La cama de metal tenia manchas de color marron, los cuales Naruto creia se trataban de sangre seca. En una bandeja tenian varios bisturies de diferentes tamaños. La mayoria cubiertos por liquido rojizo.

-¿Que se les ofrece?- pregunto con frialdad uno de los doctores.

-Tsunade-sama me envio, queria que el joven Naruto presenciara una de las terapias- el rubio estaba inmovil, sin acabar de aceptar lo que estaba presenciando ¿que rayos le hacian a esa chica?

-Yo no lo mate, yo no lo mate, yo no lo mate- susurraba una y otra vez la chica que se retorcia en la mesa desesperada.

-Tayuya, tranquila- decia el doctor que sostenia su cabeza.

-¿No pueden venir otro dia?- pregunto con un tanto de arrogancia el doctor que preparaba la inyeccion.

-No- respondio con sequedad el doctor pelinegro -Las ordenes de Tsunade-sama son definitivas- el doctor suspiro mientras introducia con un poco de brusquedad la aguja en el cuello de la chica, y hacia que el liquido fluyera por su sistema circulatorio. La pupilas de la chica se dilataron y dejo de forcejear.

-Ahora mismo no tenemos tiempo de explicar cada uno de los procedimientos llevados en la terapia a un novato-

-Tendran que hacerlo-

-¿Que es lo que le han inyectado?- pregunto Naruto un tanto desesperado.

-Narcoticos, para intentar neutralizar el dolor, los tenemos prohibidos en la terapia pero necesitamos que la chica se tranquilize- respondio el doctor que aun sostenia la cabeza de la chica.

-¿Que es lo que le haran?- el doctor de la jeringa tomo ahora un bisturi.

-Hacemos heridas en determinados puntos del cuerpo, para ver que tipo de reaccion tienen en la chica- dijo mientras cortaba ligeramente el dedo meñique de la chica. El cuerpo de esta se estremecio, pero su rostro no mostro dolor alguno.

-¿Eso es necesario?-

-Estamos intentando probar que las enfermedades cerebrales pueden ser curadas si alteramos ciertos nervios del resto del cuerpo, o algo por el estilo- dijo desganado el doctor.

-¿Tienen bases para hacerlo?-

-No, solo los resultados de las otras experimentaciones- el rubio apreto los puños, como era posible que basaran en eso experimentos tan estupidos

-¿Es todo lo que deseabas saber? Naruto-kun- pregunto el doctor pelinegro, antes de que un ataque de tos le quitara la respiracion.

-Si...- susurro con algo de odio en la voz, seguia sin entender las bases de Tsunade y no dejaria que esto se quedara asi.

o0o0o0o0o

-Esta muerta...- susurro una rubia de ojos azules, mientras miraba por la ventana la nieve caer.

-¿La conocias?- pregunto el azabache, cruzado de brazos en el sillon.

-No, pero puedo entenderle, ella tambien estaba atrapada en este lugar, sin tener un lugar al cual volver, no me sorprende que haya decidido escapar de esa manera, yo tambien habria intentado algo parecido- dijo la chica, colocando su mano en el cristal, sintiendo lo frio del ambiente.

-¿Te parece bien eso? ¿irte asi sin mas? ¿sin importante como dejaras a las personas que te aman en este mundo?- el pelinegro se puso de pie y camino hacia la chica -¿sin darte cuenta que los destrozarias por completo?- Ino se giro pero en ese momento dos brazos la aferraron con fuerza. El mayor de los Uchiha sollozaba, mientras escondia su rostro en el cabello de la Yamanaka. La abrazaba con fuerza, con miedo a perderle.

-¿Itachi-san?- pregunto confundida la chica.

-No vuelvas a decir esas cosas...- susurro Itachi, pensando en el dolor que su amigo ahora sentia y entendiendo el porque se habia sumido en esa desesperacion. Algo de lo que cualquiera desearia huir. Los ojos zafiro de la chica se abrieron de par en par, sorprendida por el comentario del doctor y sin tener idea de como reaccionar. Lo unico que se escuchaban en la habitacion eran los sollozos del pelinegro. Ino levanto las manos, haciendo ademan de colocar sus manos sobre el cabello del pelinegro, pero antes de pronunciar cualquier palabra, inclusive de realizar cualquier accion, unos labios se oprimieron contra los suyos, haciendole callar por completo. Se quedo inmovil, sin acabar de enteder la situacion. El pelinegro cerraba los ojos, de los cuales no dejaban de fluir lagrimas. Aquel beso era triste y salado. El sabor de las lagrimas del Uchiha. Despues de unos segundos Itachi se separo, bajando la mirada.

-No quiero perderte...- susurro finalmente, a lo que la Yamanaka no supo como responder.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Las olas chocaban con violencia contra el risco. El mar estaba embrabecido y el cielo nublado mostraba un aire gris de tristeza. La brisa golpeo sus mejillas pero no tenia idea de si la humedad se trataba de aquella agua marina o de las lagrimas que habian fluido toda la noche. Aferraba con fuerza un pequeño recipiente, que contenia un polvo blanco al que muchos conocian como cenizas. No estaba seguro de si tendria las fuerzas de deshacerce de aquello, pero sabia que no podria estar asi por siempre. Levanto su mirada al cielo, mientras nuevas lagrimas nublaban sus ojos.

-Vieja Chiyo... no, Abuela Chiyo, ¿tu la cuidaras por mi, cierto? Como de seguro estas cuidando a papa y a mama, ¿tambien podras cuidar de Kiragi?- era imposible que esa persona le escuchara, esas personas hace años que habian muerto, cada uno sumido en su propia locura. No tenia idea de si queria recordar, aquella noche, lo unico que recordaba era aquel rojo carmesi y el calor abrazador que le rodeaba. Apreto el recipiente en una manera de intentar aferrarse al presente y olvidar por completo el pasado, desde hace años que no se habia sentido tan vulnerable, despues de la muerte de su abuela, la desesperacion de su padre al no soportar la locura de su madre, aquel incendio el cual termino con todo lo que conocia, y despues de aquello... la perdida de esa persona, la cual se habia jurado rescatar de su locura.

Abrio con cuidado el recipiente y tomo un puño del polvo blanco en su mano, para despues lentamente dejar que se deslizara entre sus dedos y cayera al mar, el cual seguia chocando furioso contra las rocas. Tenia una sonrisa triste y su mirada estaba perdida, pero antes de que la arena se filtrara por completo la aferro con fuerza, intentanto evitar que se fuera, pero era imposible, la arena seguia cayendo.

-Por favor... no me dejes aqui...- susurro con miedo, todos le abandonaban, siempre era lo mismo, todos se iban -¿tu tambien me dejaras? ¿porque? ¿porque me dejan atras?- estaba desesperado y ya no sabia que cosas decia. Cerro los ojos aun aferrando la arena y el recipiente con fuerza pero un sonido tras de el le hizo distraerse.

-No te dejara, lo unico que tienes que hacer es alcanzarla- algo se clavo en su pecho y pudo ver un pequeño pedazo de metal cubierto de sangre atravezar de un lado a otro su cuerpo. Penso en gritar pero al momento de abrir la boca sangre comenzo a brotar de ella. Se giro levemente para mirar a su atacante, pero antes de lograrlo por completo dos manos le empujaron hacia el risco. Al final, lo unico que pudo dislumbrar, fue un manchon de cabellos platinos, para despues perder la conciencia.

* * *

Ya estamos como a 2 o 3 capitulos del final. Necesito releerme la historia para poder escribir los proximos capitulos =w=

En fin. Quiero agradecer a Marcia Andrea y a Popi-popi por sus comentarios. Sin su apoyo no se si podria continuar esta historia. Creanme que leer sus reviews me pone asi toda nyappy. Espero sigan leyendo esta rara historia TwT

Bueno, _**por cada review que dejen ayudan a esta loca escritora coreana a seguir escribiendo todo lo que debe**_. uwu


End file.
